La Dolorosa Decisión
by SombraSST
Summary: Cuando se rompe la maldición, alguien decide vengarse de Regina, y le causa unas heridas mucho más graves de lo que ella habría esperado. La reina deberá tomar la dolorosa decisión de continuar con su cruzada para cambiar y demostrar a todos que es una buena persona sacrificando así lo que ese ataque le ha quitado, o por contra tomar el camino fácil y usar la magia. SwanQueen ;)
1. La Infamia

_Regina Mills/?_

Mis recuerdos son vagos. Recuerdo una sala de la que colgaban instrumentos de formas aterradoras, una figura difusa que se burlaba de mí, que me humillaba. Había dicho que yo le había destrozado la vida, y otras muchas cosas. Yo lloré, como hacía tiempo que no lloraba, producto de la sensación de indefensión que sentía. Pero no me vi capaz de usar la magia, no después de la promesa que le había hecho a Henry. Pero ante todo, de aquellas semanas que pasé en aquel lugar recordaba el dolor.

Esa persona me clavó agujas por cada zona de mi cuerpo, me mantuvo colgada por los brazos durante días. Durante todo ese tiempo estuve despojada de mis ropas, y llegué a pensar que no saldría de ello, porque cada vez perdía más sangre, y llevaba todo ese tiempo sin comer. No sé cuantos días fueron, pero cuando creía que iba a morir, escuché un ruido distinto a los que hacía mi captor.

Vi a una mujer entrar en la sala, echando la puerta abajo. Mientras se acercaba yo me rendí y cerré los ojos. Aunque antes de perder la conciencia sentí cómo me soltaban de aquellas cadenas que me habían mantenido atada al techo. Caí sobre esa mujer, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, y luego me entregué a la inconsciencia.

_Emma Swan/Hospital de Storybrooke_

Me sentía mal porque había llegado tarde. Henry había sido el único que se había dado cuenta de que Regina había desaparecido. Mi actitud no había sido la adecuada. A pesar de todo lo que había hecho, yo era la sheriff de Storybrooke y tenía que velar por la seguridad de todos sus habitantes, y eso incluía a Regina, fuese o no la reina malvada de Blancanieves.

Pero peor había sido la actitud de mis compañeros mientras empezábamos la búsqueda. El pueblo apenas colaboró, y muchos me dijeron a la cara que les daba igual que se muriese o que no apareciese nunca. Incluso yo me escandalicé, pues comprendía que aunque les había hecho daño, tenía la voluntad de cambiar. Henry confiaba en ella, y siendo así, yo estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad.

Pero en aquel momento, mientras la observaba tumbada en la cama del hospital, no pude sentir nada distinto a la pena. Regina siempre se había mostrado como una mujer dura, poderosa. Desde luego, la reina de los cuentos que escuché cuando era pequeña palidecía a su lado. Nunca me había imaginado a la mujer que crió a mi hijo tan débil. Había sido mi enemiga durante mucho tiempo, y ahora que la había derrotado, era como si me faltase algo.

_ ¿Acaso te culpas?_ me preguntó una voz, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

_ No Mary Mar… mama. Bueno, tal vez un poco._ Me muy difícil llamar a mi madre propiamente porque habíamos sido compañeras de piso todo el tiempo que llevaba en el pueblo y además teníamos casi la misma edad, y se me hacía un tanto ridículo._ Tuve que haber iniciado la búsqueda antes, se supone que ese es mi trabajo.

_ Sea quien sea quien le ha hecho esto, estoy segura de que se lo buscó ella sola.

_ Eso no es excusa. Estaba esforzándose por ser mejor persona. Y por mi culpa…_ me detuve un momento, y miré a través del cristal, a la antigua monarca, tumbada y con el rostro atravesado por ese tubo de plástico que ahora necesitaba para respirar._ Estoy segura de que esto la hará volver atrás.

_Regina Mills/Hospital de Storybrooke_

Me sentía como en una nube cuando abrí los ojos y me encontré en la cama del hospital. Estaba viva, y eso era lo que más me importaba en el primer momento. Traté de incorporarme, pero el dolor me lo hizo totalmente imposible. El simple hecho de mover los párpados fue, durante los primeros instantes, un auténtico suplicio. Pensé que estaba sola, por lo que no mes esforcé en volver a abrirlos. O al menos no hasta que noté movimiento a mi lado. Me giré y observé que no estaba sola, aunque a decir verdad él era el único que podría venir a verme.

_ Henry… pensé que no salía de esta._ me sinceré, pues a pesar de su corta edad, él parecía ser capaz de notar siempre cuándo le estaba mintiendo.

_ Mamá, no digas esas cosas.

Volvía a llamarme mamá, esperaba que no lo hiciese por pena. Me había sido muy difícil tratar de llenar la expectativa que tenía conmigo. Pero estaba segura de que la prueba que había tenido que pasar le había demostrado con creces que era sincera. Me costó mucho mover la mano para indicarse que se acercase, porque quería verle bien. Usé mis escasas fuerzas para acercarla a su rostro y apartar un mechón rebelde que se había metido donde no debía.

_ Pensar en ti me dio fuerzas. Sé que no me necesitas, pero no me imagino irme sin despedirme de ti.

Entonces escuché un carraspeo desde la entrada, y me giré. Mi expresión cambió totalmente, de ser una amable y tierna a ser una fría y desagradable. Sabía que ella era la madre biológica de Henry, pero creía que al menos merecía aquel momento que estábamos teniendo.

_ Henry… me gustaría hablar un momento a solas con Regina. ¿Te importa salir un momento?

_ No importa, ahora nos vemos peque…_ le dije, tratando de no sonar tan preocupada como lo estaba.

Yo y la señorita Swan nos miramos unos instantes. Supe que tenía que decirme algo terrible, como si me lo comunicase por telepatía. Se acercó y se sentó a mi lado, con una mirada triste que sólo acrecentó las llamas de mi rabia contenida. No entendía por qué no me decía lo que tenía que decir de una vez y se marchaba.

_ Escucha, Regina. Lo que voy a decirte no es fácil.

_ Vaya al Grano Señorita Swan ¿Cómo de grave estoy?

_ Estás fuera de peligro, pero sin embargo…_ apartó la vista y suspiró.

_ Dígalo de una vez. _ le espeté, con la mirada caldeada.

_ Creen que es poco probable que puedas volver a andar. Las heridas en tus piernas son demasiado graves… al parecer se te han roto muchos tendones… y los nervios han perdido toda la sensibilidad.

Mis pensamientos se dirigieron hacia el hada azul. Estaba segura de que ella podría curarme, pero no lo haría, porque yo era la reina malvada, y si estaba incapacitada mejor para todos. Sentí un brote de odio apoderarse de mí, y sentí ganas de abofetear a aquella mujer, pero me sabía sin fuerzas para hacer tal cosa.

_ Váyase de una vez_ le espeté, apartándola la mirada._ No finja que siente compasión por mí. Los demás no se molestan en hacerlo, usted tampoco lo necesita.

Emma parecía a punto de decir algo, pero finalmente cerró la boca y se marchó, dejándome sola en aquella habitación. No podía creerme lo que me decía. No era posible que fuese a tener que vivir sentada en una silla de ruedas. Aunque una parte de mí, que no pude evitar evocar como una risita perversa, no dejaba de recordarme que me lo merecía.

_Roja/El local de la abuelita_

Los días eran iguales, pero a la vez distintos, aunque no terminase de entender bien el por qué. Venían las mismas personas, y pedían lo mismo, pero sin embargo no eran las mismas, y yo tampoco era la misma camarera. Pero aparte de mi vestuario sentía que nada había cambiado. Y yo quería que cambiase, porque el conflicto entre Ruby y Roja me estaba volviendo completamente loca.

Un sonido mecánico me hizo volver en mí a tiempo para observar cómo la puerta del local se abría. El sonido lo emitía una silla de ruedas eléctrica en la que estaba sentada ni más ni menos que la alcaldesa. Y aunque una parte de mí estaba de acuerdo con el resto del pueblo en que se lo merecía, no pude evitar sentir algo de pena por ella. Cuando vi que la silla se tropezaba y no conseguía sentarse adecuadamente, me acerqué y la ayudé a colocarse. Cuando me miró, sentí un escalofrío.

Monarcas y su estúpido orgullo. Y pensar que me estaba planteando invitarla al café que sabía que me iba a pedir. Estaba claro que necesitaba ayuda y sin embargo cada vez que alguien intentaba dársela parecía que le iba a morder. No me extrañaba que todo el mundo la odiase con esa actitud que estaba tomando.

_ ¿Puedes traerme un café con leche, por favor?_ me dijo, con una sonrisa que me pareció totalmente falsa. Ya no tenía que fingir, todos sabíamos quién era en realidad.

Me dirigí a la cocina, para buscar la cafetera, porque la que había llevado estaba casi vacía y no me daría para llevarle el café que me había pedido. Mientras estaba terminando, escuché la puerta abrirse, lo cual no tenía sentido porque sólo yo y la abuelita teníamos llave, y luego noté una corriente fría, que hizo que la loba se pusiese alerta dentro de mí.

Se trataba de una mujer, que aparentaba una edad ligeramente avanzada, y que me resultaba vagamente familiar. Cogió el café de mis manos y sonrió, lo que me produjo un escalofrío. La loba en mi interior estaba totalmente aterrada, como si hubiesen disparado al aire.

_ ¿Ruby, verdad? Si no te importa, yo llevaré este café.

_ No, no me importa. Pero ese es para la alcaldesa y…

_ Soy consciente de ello, no te preocupes.

_Regina Mills/El local de la abuelita_

Me preguntaba por qué el café estaba tardando tanto. Empezaba a impacientarme, cuando observé a una persona acercarse a mí y el café se me olvidó por completo. No podía ser, y sin embargo allí estaba ella, mostrando una tranquilidad pasmosa, la que solía caracterizarla tanto.

_ Supongo que te sorprende verme.

_ Sí, a decir verdad esperaba que te quedases en el agujero en el que te metí. ¿No te gustaba, acaso?

_ Era un lugar encantador a ratos, pero no era mi sitio.

_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?_ Le espeté

_ ¿Acaso no puedo venir a verte porque te quiero?_ me preguntó, acercando su mano a mi rostro, yo se la aparté de un manotazo.

_ Tú no me quieres. No has querido a nadie durante toda tu vida, y por eso mismo vas a darte la vuelta y vas a volver por el agujero por el que has venido.

Me mostré dura, fría, como ella hubiese sido conmigo. No se merecía el menor respiro. Quería verla sufrir, aunque dudaba que eso fuese posible. Si dijese la cantidad de tormentos que se merecía dudaba que terminase. Esa mujer que tenía delante no se merecía que la mirase a la cara.

_ ¿Crees que esa es manera de hablar a tu madre?

_ Dejaste de ser mi madre el día que arruinaste mi vida en aquel establo.

Lo grité, y todos en el café parecían haberme escuchado. Cora negó, como riñéndome por haber montado una escena, pero yo no quise saber nada más. De haber podido me habría levantado y habría salido por la puerta dando un portazo. Pero una vez más, me recordé a mí misma que mis piernas se habían convertido en dos montones de carne inútiles, por lo que acerqué mi mano al mando de la silla. Ella acercó la suya, y no pude apartarla a tiempo.

_ Me entristece verte así, después de todo lo que has sido_ Procuraba fingir que sus palabras no existían para mí, pero lo cierto es que su tono de voz sabía ser imposible de ignorar.

Quería mover la mano, pero la suya, como una pinza, la mantenía fija en su lugar. Su piel estaba fría como el hielo, igual que sus ojos, pero ya no le tenía miedo, esta vez lucharía si era necesario, y no temería asesinarla, tal como ella había hecho con la única persona que yo había amado. Aunque lo siguiente que dijo me dejaría totalmente trastocada y me haría dudar.

_ He venido a devolverte tus piernas, Regina.


	2. Sueños y despertares

_Regina/Casa Mills._

Salí en la silla lo más deprisa que pude de aquel local y volví a casa. El tener a Cora rondando por el pueblo me daba escalofríos. Sin embargo había logrado su objetivo. Tenía dudas, porque su oferta era tremendamente tentadora. Podría recuperar mis piernas incluso antes de haberme acostumbrado a perderlas. Pero si algo había aprendido es que mi madre no era de fiar, y si iba a devolverme mis piernas probablemente me pidiese algo mucho más significativo para mí. Definitivamente no podía aceptar, por muchas ganas que tuviese.

Necesitaba pensar, y consideré que un baño relajante podría despejar mis pensamientos. Aunque me equivoqué, porque no tuve en cuenta lo difícil que iba a ser preparar un baño sin usar las piernas. Pero lo peor fue cuando intenté salir, tropecé con el borde de la bañera y sentí el furo y frío suelo contra mis costillas, a través de las cuales, a diferencia de mis piernas, aún podía sentir dolor. Noté como algo se escurría de mi mano, y luego el sonido del metal, y eso me puso sobreaviso.

_ No, definitivamente eso no._ le espeté a un enemigo invisible, mientras alargaba la mano y aferraba el objeto antes de que resbalase._ Puedes quitarme mi maldición… puedes quitarme mis piernas… pero no dejaré que me arrebates esto.

Una vez más, como otras tantas, mis ojos convergieron en aquel objeto. Para muchos algo simple, e incluso desechable. Algo que decididamente si alguien viese en la calle tiraría a la basura. Pero para mí, ese simple aro de acero, proveniente de una silla de montar, era el objeto más valioso del mundo. Mi mano derecha lo cercó, y apretó con fuerza, hasta que los contornos del anillo me resultaron dolorosos.

_ ¿Por qué Daniel? ¿Por qué permití que nos separasen?_ Mi mirada se elevó hacia arriba, buscando el cielo, a pesar de que sabía que sólo encontraría el techo de aquella habitación._ Si no fuese por mí, aún vivirías… Si yo no hubiese querido escapar aquella noche, si no hubiese confiado en Blancanieves… si hubiese tenido agallas para enfrentarme a mi madre.

Había pasado muchos años buscando culpables. Culpe a mi madre, a Blancanieves, y cuando Emma quiso quitarme a Henry la culpé a ella. Pero yo era la única que tenía la culpa de no saber amar, la única que tenía la culpa de la muerte de Daniel. Por más que quisiera culpar a los demás, yo era la única causante. ¿Qué diría Daniel si me viese en aquellos momentos? ¿Acaso querría volver a tocarme siquiera? ¿O me odiaría como todos los demás?

"¡No!" Exclamó tajante una vocecilla en mi cabeza, que se impuso a todo lo demás. Aligeré un poco la presión del anillo, permitiéndome observarlo unos instantes antes de perder la consciencia sin saber si la que cerraba los ojos era la reina malvada o era, por el contrario, aquella chica que se había enamorado del palafrenero que cuidaba de su caballo.

_Cora/Iglesia de Storybrooke_

Sabía que no contaría con muchos aliados en este mundo. Pero existía alguien de quien sabría aprovecharme una vez, igual que lo había hecho en el pasado. El miedo era un sentimiento a explotar con el que siempre podía contar. La iglesia estaba vacía, pues las monjas, al recordar que eran hadas, habían perdido la fe. Eso lo convertía en el lugar perfecto para un encuentro con el sombrerero y extorsionarlo una vez más para que me prestase su ayuda.

Por ello fue una sorpresa escuchar unos pasos que definitivamente eran de mujer dirigirse a mí al cabo de un rato. Al principio pensé que se trataba de una de las monjas, pero cuando me giré descarté esa idea de inmediato. Aquella mujer no llevaba hábito, y a decir verdad sus prendas eran terriblemente sugerentes sin llegar a lo obsceno, caracterizadas por ser de cuero de tonos oscuros. Un sombrero que parecía de mafioso le cubría el rostro, impidiéndome verlo, salvo los labios carmesíes que hacían juego con sus cabello escarlata.

_ Esperaba al sombrerero._ Le indiqué con dureza.

_ Él no va a venir. No te permitiré que vuelvas a utilizarlo.

Su tono de voz también fue duro, tanto como el mío. Eso me disgustó, porque no soportaba que nadie me dedicase una palaba más alta que otra. Sin embargo aquella mujer no me tenía el menor miedo. Y eso me espantaba y enfadaba a partes iguales. Nos acercamos la una a la otra, de modo que nuestros pasos resonaron en la vacía iglesia. Aunque no podía ver sus ojos, sentía que los tenía clavados en los míos.

_ ¿Y tú quien eres para decidir por él?_ le espeté aún intentando rellenar los huecos que me faltaban de su rostro.

_ Soy su esposa.

_ Su esposa murió. Era algo que lo obsesionaba.

_ Estuve muerta un tiempo… pero eso quedó atrás._ me dijo, con el tono helado porque aquello le había dolido._ Y es hora de reparar uno de mis muchos errores, aquel que te concierne.

Se colocó bien el sombrero y pude ver su rostro. Un rostro que había visto tan sólo en las pesadillas en mi más tierna infancia, un rostro que me acostumbré a temer, incluso cuando se convirtió en el mío, incluso cuando lo dejé atrás. Me eché atrás un momento, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo estuve asustada, porque no comprendía cómo entre todas las personas que existían en el pueblo, era ella la que había aparecido.

_ Hola de nuevo, Cora.

_ Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Anzu.

_Emma Swan/El escarabajo amarillo_

Aparqué delante de la majestuosa casa de la alcaldesa, con Henry como copiloto. Por primera vez, miraba a esa casa, y sentía pena por su propietaria. Quería verla, sentía que debía disculparme, a pesar de no tener del todo claro el motivo por el que debía hacerlo. Pero no lo hice. Me despedí de Henry y le observé dirigirse al caserón, aunque no tardó dos minutos en volver a salir. Le observé acercarse, tembloroso. Nunca le había visto tan asustado.

_ Henry, ¿Qué ocurre?_ le pregunté, poniéndome tensa de inmediato._ ¿Le pasa algo a Regina?

Henry asintió, parecía que le costaba llegar a articular palabra. Yo apagué el motor y salí del coche, aunque dada la tensión que palpaba en el chico, decidí que no había tiempo que perder, por lo que no me molesté en cerrarlo. Henry estaba acelerado, por lo que cuando corrió, yo no dudé en seguirlo hasta el baño de aquella gigantesca casa. Y la escena que observé, era a la vez tremendamente sobrecogedora, a la par que hermosa.

Parecía un cuadro pintado por un artista extremadamente talentoso. Regina tumbada sobre el suelo de mármol blanco, con los ojos cerrados y una leve sonrisa en el rostro, surcado por las lágrimas. Me quedé congelada por completo unos segundos antes de poder acercarme y poner mis dedos sobre su cuello. Suspiré tranquila al comprobar que aún tenía pulso, y que además estaba respirando.

_ Henry, tenemos que llevarla a su habitación, ayúdame a cogerla._ le dije, no por el peso de la alcaldesa, pero sí porque el baño no propiciaba moverla con cuidado.

La alcaldesa no mostró apenas resistencia. A fin de cuentas no controlaba sus piernas y estaba inconsciente. Aún en sueños, sus brazos se aferraron a mí, y yo me quedé ampliamente sorprendida. Más aún cuando pronunció un nombre. A decir verdad, yo no tenía ni idea de quién era ese tal Daniel, pero Regina debía estar soñando con él, y debía ser significativo para ella, lo cual me resultaba extraño, porque no había pensado que para Regina hubiese alguien importante a parte de Henry.

La tumbé sobre la cama, y la tapé con la manta, y fue entonces cuando noté algo de movimiento en ella. Despertó, y aunque me vio, pareció ignorarme, porque sus manos empezaron a buscar desesperadamente algo en la cama. Por segunda vez desde que la conocía, vi la desesperación en los ojos de Regina Mills.

_ ¡Mi anillo! ¿Dónde está mi anillo? ¿Qué ha hecho con él?_ me preguntó.

Yo desorbité los ojos de sorpresa, porque no tenía ni idea de a qué anillo se refería, pero estaba segura de que si pudiese se levantaría y me sacaría lo que sabía a golpes. Por suerte Henry estaba allí, y cuando Regina se fijó en él, pude salir del apuro.

_ ¿Este anillo?_ Debí suponer que él lo habría recogido.

Cuando vi el "anillo" en manos de Henry, me quedé sorprendida. Habría esperado un anillo de diamantes, de oro, pero desde luego no un aro de acero común y simple. Henry debía haberse equivocado, y probablemente Regina se enfadaría, y podíamos esperar lo peor.

_ Sí, justo ese anillo. No sé qué haría si lo llego a perder._ Dijo la alcaldesa, extendiendo la mano para cogerlo. Henry se lo dio, aunque tenía esa mirada que solía poner cuando quería hablar de la operación Cobra. Esa perspicacia que orgullosamente, creía que había heredado de mí.

_ ¿Tiene que ver este anillo con ese tal Daniel?_ Le preguntó el chico, totalmente directo.

_ ¿Qué sabes tú de Daniel, Henry?

_ Lo mencionaste en sueños._ Intervine, para ahorrar la explicación al chico.

_ Daniel me regaló este anillo.

No tuvo que decir más para que yo entendiese a qué se refería. La forma en la que miraba el anillo lo dejaba bien claro. Y no sé por qué, noté como algo se rebelaba en mi estómago. Fuese lo que fuese quise olvidarme de ello lo antes posible, sentí la necesidad de cambiar de tema.

_ Regina, no puedes seguir así. Necesitas que te ayude alguien. Está claro que no puedes hacerlo todo sola._ le dije.

_ No necesito a nadie señorita Swan, y aunque así fuese, dudo que hubiese alguien dispuesto a tomar ese puesto. Así que, si me disculpa, le agradecería que saliese de mi casa.

_ Estás equivocada, Regina. Estoy segura de que alguien estará dispuesto a cuidar de ti. Lo encontrará, se lo puedo asegurar.

_ ¿Y si no lo consigo? ¿Qué hará entonces, señorita Swan?

_ ¡Entonces me ocuparé yo misma!_ exclamé, airada.

No le di a tiempo a contestar antes de salir de aquella habitación que me agobiaba. No sabía por qué, pero últimamente estar en presencia de Regina me resultaba agotador, casi como si tuviese que medir cada palabra para no contar un secreto. Pensar que ella había debido sentirse así durante veintiocho años me resultaba increíble.

_Cora/ Iglesia de Stortybrooke_

No podía estar feliz, pero podía decir que lo que sentía era lo más cercano. Anzu estaba tirada en el suelo, y apenas parecía capaz de moverse. Había triunfado por fin. Dejaría de ver ese rostro en mis sueños, de temerla y considerarla una meta a alcanzar. El maestro se había visto superado por el aprendiz.

_ Has dejado que la debilidad te domine. Y no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo una de las personas que me enseñó que el amor no sirve para nada pudo dejarse llevar por él?

_ Porque estaba equivocada. Y lamento que no te hayas dado cuenta de ello por ti misma._ me dijo, curiosamente aún con una sonrisa en los labios, casi parecía confiada._ He intentado hacértelo entender, pero veo que es inútil.

Se puso en pie, y yo me eché atrás, incrédula. Hace apenas unos segundos un rayo acababa de atravesar su cuerpo por completo, y aún tenía agallas para levantarse. Alcé mi mano y la lancé contra la pared. Atravesó una columna por el camino y la destrozó. Pero para mi sorpresa, volvió a ponerse en pie, e incluso llegó a reírse descaradamente.

_ Bueno Cora, creo que ya hemos jugado bastante. Pongámonos serias._ Di un respingo, porque cuando terminó la frase se encontraba a mi espalda.

_ No podría estar más de acuerdo._ Le espeté, mientras me giraba y quedábamos cara a cara.

Sabía que sólo tenía un intento, por lo que me apresuré todo lo que pude. Cuando bajó la guardia, en un único segundo, mi mano atravesó su pecho y llegó hasta el tan ansiado corazón.

_ Creo que esto es Jaque mate…

_Emma Swan/Apartamento Blanchard_

Era la única persona a la que me atrevería a preguntarle por ese asunto. Estaba segura de que ella sabría contarme lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y si una hija no es capaz de hablar con su madre sobre cualquier cosa, ninguna de las dos estaba yendo a ninguna parte. A pesar de todo, no pude evitar permanecer hablando de trivialidades hasta que fue ella la que me pidió que le contara el verdadero motivo de aquella charla.

_ Quería hablarte sobre… Regina.

_ ¿Regina otra vez, Emma? ¿Qué quieres que te cuente de ella que no sepas ya?

_ Ayer la encontré inconsciente en su casa._ Arrugué un poco la nariz cuando aquellas palabras no produjeron la reacción que se hubiese esperado de cualquiera._ Y en sueños mencionó un nombre. ¿Daniel significa algo para ti? Llevaba un anillo que al parecer, él le había dado.

Noté enseguida que aquellas palabras afectaron a mi madre, que apartó la mirada, como si estuviese avergonzada de algo.

_ Es una larga historia, Emma. Y no es agradable de escuchar.

_ No importa… tengo tiempo mamá. Haz el favor de contármela.

Escuché cada palabra que decía. Desde luego la historia era larga, y tenía lagunas, pero el significado lo terminé de entender, y cuando lo hice, fui totalmente incapaz de mirarla a la cara.

_ La traicionaste…

_ Emma, yo era tan sólo una niña. Jamás habría podido imaginar que su madre…

_ Es increíble. Todo este tiempo, la habéis llamado reina malvada, cuando todo lo que ha hecho, lo ha hecho por amor.

_ No dejes que te confunda. Lo que ha hecho es malvado. Le di muchas oportunidades para…

_ ¿Acaso tú crees que harías algo distinto si alguien asesinase a mi padre? _ Aquello lo grité, y supe que me había excedido, pero la ira había hecho presa de mí.

No disculparía a Regina por lo que había hecho, pero el escuchar aquella historia me había hecho ver que me habían estado ocultando quien era desde que cuando era niña me habían leído el cuento de Blancanieves, y aquello no era justo. Cuando quise darme cuenta, ya me había subido al coche y había arrancado.

Me sabía el camino a la casa de Regina de memoria. A decir verdad, el trayecto que estaba haciendo era el que más había realizado desde que había entrado en el pueblo, excluyendo el del trabajo. Y por eso, cuando aparqué y cerré el coche, fue casi automático el acercarme a tocar en la puerta. Por supuesto la respuesta tardó un poco, aunque escuchaba el sonido mecánico de la silla de ruedas al moverse. Y cuando esta se abrió, tuve que bajar la cabeza para mirar a los ojos a la alcaldesa.

_ Regina… no sabía a quien más acudir… Necesito un lugar en el que quedarme.


	3. Verdadera razón de ser

_Regina Mills/Casa Mills_

Emma estaba allí plantada, delante de mi puerta. Y quería quedarse así, sin más. ¿Acaso no compartía piso con su madre? ¿No tenía bastante desgracia con verla cada día que pretendía mudarse conmigo? Aunque por otra parte, si se quedaba, Henry se quedaría con ella. No estaba segura de si era correcto, si saldría ganando. Pero ella interrumpió mis pensamientos con sus palabras.

_ Además, teníamos un trato. ¿No es cierto?

_ ¿Qué trato, señorita Swan?_ le pregunté, alzando una ceja.

_ Le prometí que si no encontraba a nadie para que la atendiese me ocuparía yo misma. ¿Ya se le ha olvidado?

A decir verdad era cierto que lo había olvidado. Y jamás había iniciado tal búsqueda, porque cada vez que salía a la calle en aquella silla de ruedas, observaba las miradas de la gente. Y la mezcla entre pena y odio que traslucía en ellas era algo por lo que no estaba dispuesta a tener que ver en mi propia casa.

_ Supongo que no me queda más remedio que aceptar… no quiero volver a quedarme dormida en el baño. Pero con mis condiciones, señorita Swan.

_ Siempre tiene usted que mandar. ¿Cierto?

_ La última vez que dejé que otra persona tomase las riendas, las cosas salieron muy mal. Y que conste, señorita Swan, que sólo acepto por…

_…Por Henry_ concluyó ella por mí.

_ Parece que soy transparente para usted.

_ Lo dudo mucho… pero la entiendo en lo que a Henry se refiere.

_ Henry es lo más importante para mí, señorita Swan. Supongo que eso ya lo sabe.

_ Sé que ha sido una gran madre todos estos años. Dudo que Henry pudiese estar en mejores manos.

Cuando alcé la mirada, mis ojos estaban un tanto húmedos, por algo que llevaba mucho tiempo reconcomiéndome. Y ahora por fin, podría decirlo.

_ ¿Y entonces por qué fue a buscarla a usted? ¿Qué otro motivo aparte de querer librarse de mí podría tener?

_Cora/ Iglesia de Storybrooke_

Había ganado. El corazón de Anzu estaba en mis manos. Y no me importaba que tan tranquila pareciese estar, con un simple apretón su vida se desvanecería. Aunque prefería conservarla viva y utilizarla para mi plan. Conseguiría que Regina volviese a serme útil gracias a ella.

_ Adelante, hazlo… sé cuantas ganas tienes de hacerlo, aplástalo._ me dijo, provocándome una sorpresa patente. ¿Tan poco apreciaba su vida?

_ ¿No vas a suplicar un poco acaso?_ Susurré, comenzando a aprisionar el corazón.

_ No tengo por qué._ dijo ella, sonriendo.

Sólo necesitaba su sombrero, no tenía por qué soportar aquello. Sentí como mis labios se torcían mientras aplicaba presión sobre el órgano arrancado, lita para convertirlo en polvo. Pero aquello no ocurrió. Me mostré incrédula, y apreté de nuevo, pero sin embargo nada ocurrió tampoco. Ni tampoco cuando lo hice por tercera vez.

_ Ya has jugado bastante. ¿Me lo devuelves?

No me dejó responderle, pues el corazón salió de mis manos y volvió al lugar en que se encontraba. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo extraño que el corazón tenía. Mientras lo había tenido en mis manos no había latido ni una sola vez.

_ Haremos un trato._ dijo, sacándome del estado de congelación en el que estaba._ Tú me dejas en paz a mí y a mi familia… y yo no te mato.

_ Yo consigo lo que quiero Anzu… siempre lo hago.

_Emma Swan/Casa Mills_

Nunca había visto tanto dolor en un rostro y realmente aquello era algo que se había guardado mucho tiempo. Sabía que mi llegada la había puesto furiosa, pero nada en ella me había indicado en su momento que le hiciese daño. A fin de cuentas entonces me parecía una mujer de hielo.

_ Henry fue a buscarme para que rompiese la maldición, no porque no la quisiera. Henry siempre la ha querido. Y siempre la querrá. Me aseguraré de que siga con usted. Ha demostrado que no es como los cuentos la relatan.

_ Puede dejar de darme coba, señorita Swan. Voy a aceptar su trato, puede pasar.

Cogí la silla por su parte trasera y comencé a empujarla. La alcaldesa alzó la vista y me miró. Era un dispositivo motorizado, pero era claramente más rápida si se la empujaba. Sabía de sobra que la alcaldesa era orgullosa, y parecía que iba a tener que pensarme cada paso. Me pregunté qué pensaría Henry de que sus dos madres fuesen a vivir juntas.

Al menos eso le ahorraría el estar moviéndose de un lado para otro cada vez que una quería pasar un rato con él. Eso no tenía que pasarlo ningún niño. Regina parecida distraída, mirando su anillo una vez más. Ahora que sabía lo que significaba, no podía dejar de verlo como algo tremendamente tierno. A pesar del paso de los años seguía pensando en su amor verdadero, recordándole. Yo nunca había tenido nada como aquello, y lo envidiaba.

Iba a llevarla a su despacho, cuando un sonido de explosión hizo que saltase en el sitio. Regina también se tensó, aunque por supuesto no se movió del sitio ya que no podía. Nos miramos un instante, y luego, sin tener que mediar palabra, supe lo que tenía que hacer. Miré por la ventana y mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado, señorita Swan?

_ El campanario ha explotado._ dije, casi gritando.

_ Muy bien, coge las llaves de mi coche. Vas a tener que llevarme, hemos de hacer un recuento de daños, y comprobar que no haya heridos._ Me dijo, con una calma que me puso los pelos de punta.

_Anzu Stealer/Iglesia de Storybrooke_

Cora estaba completamente loca, más de lo que yo lo había estado nunca. Ante mis palabras su acción había sido lanzar una llamarada más en mi contra. Al esquivarla, esta se desvió y golpeó contra una pared, que se hizo trizas. He de decir que tuvo mucha puntería al golpear en un muro de carga, que sostenía por completo el campanario. Escuché el sonido de las campanas golpear contra el suelo, y mis sensibles oídos.

Me retorcí de dolor, cuando las campanadas empezaron a reverberar en mi cerebro. Mi visión se nublaba. Estaba vulnerable y Cora no tardó en aprovecharse, lanzándome una llamarada que me impactó en el hombro. Me caí, y sentí como el resto de la iglesia empezaba a desmoronarse.

El polvo no me preocupaba, pero las rocas que empezaban a caer sí que lo hacían. Y aunque ya había recuperado mi oído ni tan siquiera yo podía ver tras aquella cortina de polvo, que hería mis ojos. Los cerré y me centré en mi oído y olfato. Podía sentir a Cora, pero no terminaba de ubicarla, y no sabría llegar hasta donde estaba sin tropezar. Ese escenario le daba ventaja.

Nuestra forma de hacer magia era distinta. Yo tenía fuerza, resistencia, un poder que me ilustraba para usar mis habilidades físicas. Pero ella no era más que una simple mortal, alguien para quien tiene más sentido atacar desde lejos si tiene ocasión.

Los hechizos volaban, y yo los evitaba, pero al hacerlo comprometía cada vez más la estructura. Decidí intentar salir fuera, pero cuando creía que iba a conseguirlo una viga se me cayó encima, se hizo añicos y yo me entregué al sueño con el que llevaba tanto tiempo luchando.

Regina Mills/Iglesia de Storybrooke.

_ Al parecer sólo había una mujer en el interior cuando se derrumbó. Y no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por ella.

_ ¿Me estás diciendo que hay una mujer hay dentro y pretendes que me quede aquí sin hacer nada?

_ Teniendo en cuenta quién es esa mujer, saldrá por su propio pie.

_ ¿Quién podría salir de allí por su propio pie? Debe tener media iglesia encima.

_ Si no me crees echa un vistazo_ le dije, cruzándome de brazos. Me tocaba las narices que fuese tan incrédula.

Se escuchó un sonido y la mujer salió de entre los escombros. Emma me miró, con los ojos como platos. Yo me encogí de hombros, porque sabía que aquello iba a pasar. Estaba envuelta en polvo gris, pero por lo demás estaba ilesa, tal como yo había calculado.

_ ¡Mi sombrero!_ fue todo lo que dijo como saludo._ Cora se ha llevado mi sombrero.

Emma se quedó interrogante, pero yo puse los ojos como platos de puro terror. Me quedé congelada un instante, hasta que Emma rompió el silencio con una pregunta que me pareció absurda, aunque tenía que aceptar que ella desconocía muchas cosas sobre el bosque encantado.

_ ¿Y qué tiene de especial ese sombrero, si puede saberse?

_ Ese sombrero lo ha hecho mi marido, Jefferson._ Le dijo Anzu, lo que hizo que se percatase de la gravedad de la situación.

_Cora/El local de la abuelita_

Aquel sombrero era la clave de mi plan maestro. Estaba segura de que Regina acabaría volviendo a asumir el lugar que le correspondía como reina gracias a él. Pero aunque no me gustase, tenía que asumir que no podía hacerlo sola. Necesitaba mover ficha, y la mujer que tenía delante era la idónea para ello. La observaba mientras se llevaba su cigarro a los labios y aspiraba su humo. No entendía por qué desde que se había sentado, cinco minutos atrás, no me había dirigido la palabra.

_ Debería matarte aquí y ahora.

_ ¿Matarme? ¿Qué motivos tienes para hacer tal cosa?_ Le espeté, confusa.

_ Le has tirado a Anzu una iglesia encima. ¿No te parece un buen motivo, acaso?

_ Las dos sabíamos que saldría ilesa… Yo no haría tal cosa. No sabiendo lo mucho que ella le importa a alguien como tú.

Mi mirada se encontró con la suya. Sus ojos grises me atravesaron y sentí un escalofrío, recorrer mi cuerpo. Estaba jugando con fuego, pero yo no sentía miedo, ningún sentimiento, a decir verdad, y eso me daba ventaja. Sin embargo, cuando pensé que iba a ceder, una sonrisa pérfida le cruzó el rostro.

_ Me temo que no podrás ejecutar tu plan, Cora. No desde el lugar al que vas.

Iba a preguntarle a qué se refería cuando la campana del local sonó, y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Me giré, y no pude evitar mostrar una mueca de genuino desprecio a la mujer a la que apodaban la salvadora. Se estaba convirtiendo en un auténtico estorbo para mis planes.

_ ¿Es usted Cora Mills?_ Me preguntó, con cierta dureza.

_ Sí, es ella._ contestó la morena de ojos grises, con una sonrisa triunfal.

_ Queda usted detenida por homicidio frustrado y por destrucción de la propiedad pública.

No quería escuchar aquella cháchara, porque por supuesto no tenía intención de ir a prisión, y mucho menos una que estuviese custodiada por la hija de Blancanieves. Me levanté y alcé la mano, dispuesta a lanzarle un hechizo que la convirtiese en un montón de polvo. Sin embargo, de mis manos no salió más que una pequeña chispa.

_ Supongo que eso son dos asesinatos frustrados. ¿No es así, Sheriff?

_ Regina Mills/Comisaría de Storybrooke_

La silla se deslizó por la comisaría, produciendo ese sonido chirriante que a veces tanto me desagradaba, pero que ahora no me importaba en absoluto. A decir verdad me hubiese gustado poder entrar en aquella sala por mi propio pie, mirarla desde la misma altura y poder regodearme en la frustración que debía sentir porque le había dedicado una celda digna de la que usasen para retener al ser oscuro. Un lugar en el que su tan ansiada e imperecedera magia no le serviría de absolutamente nada.

Sin embargo no la encontré como esperaba. Más que frustrada estaba aburrida, y tuvo la cara de poner esa expresión enfermiza que tantas veces había visto en mis pesadillas cuando se percató de que la estaba observando. Pero esta vez la encaré, y le devolví la mirada, con la que la atravesé como un taladro.

_ Me temo que tu celda es demasiado cómoda, tendré que hacer algo al respecto.

_ ¿Tanto disfrutas haciendo sufrir a tu propia madre, Regina?

_ Tú no eres, ni serás jamás mi madre._ Le dije, con un tono tan envenenado que podría matar a una persona si estaba bien dirigido.

_ Eso no contesta a mi pregunta. ¿Disfrutas viéndome sufrir?

_ Es el único consuelo que me queda. Saber que esta vez tu prisión sí te hará sufrir. Que esta vez te llevarás lo que realmente mereces.

_ No me puedo creer que aún sigas enfadada. Te convertí en reina. Te permití conseguir todo aquello que siempre deseaste.

_ ¡Mientes!_ Grité, dando un golpe sobre la mesa, que hizo caer una taza de café._ Yo no quería ninguna de esas cosas. ¡Me robaste lo único que era importante para mí!

_ ¿Y por eso conservas aún ese estúpido aro de acero? ¿No crees que es un tanto infantil, Regina?

_ Aquel día no sólo convertiste en polvo el corazón de Daniel. Rompiste el mío. Y este aro es lo único que me recuerda qué se sentía al amar a otra persona. Y ten por seguro que pagarás por ello. Juro que te lo haré pagar, aunque lo último que haga sea eso.

_ He de decir que estoy impresionada, Regina.

_ ¿Por qué?_ le espeté, con tono agrio.

_ Al final has conseguido superar todas mis expectativas. Me enorgullece mirar a tus ojos y ver mi espíritu en ellos.


	4. Sensaciones

_Regina Mills/El mercedes de Regina_

Emma detuvo el coche. Yo me pregunté por qué, pero no dije nada. Y ella me clavó la mirada. Bufó, al parecer esperaba algo de mí. No entendía que podría ser que no podía esperar a llegar a casa.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ Me decidí a preguntar.

_ ¿Qué te pasa, Regina?_ Me preguntó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

_ No sé de qué me hablas_ Exclamé, a la defensiva.

_ Regina, ya deberías saber que nadie puede mentirme. Cuéntame qué te ocurre.

Suspiré y me quedé mirando por la ventana, fingiendo que el hecho de que lloviese a cántaros me fascinase. Pero no podía seguir así para siempre. Pero me era difícil, nunca había tenido a nadie que quisiese escuchar mis problemas, o alguien a quien poder contárselos, porque hasta hace muy poco, yo no creía que tuviese ninguno.

_ Estaba pensando en que tendrías que haberme dejado en la otra celda.

_ ¿Qué dices?_ Me dijo, abiertamente sorprendida.

_ Mi madre tiene razón. Soy igual que ella. Es cuestión de tiempo que vuelva a recaer y…

_ Silencio, no quiero escuchar eso. No es cierto, así que sácalo de tu cabeza.

_ ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

_ Si te viese a ti misma cuando estás con Henry, no lo dudarías. Tu madre jamás tendría ese brillo en tus ojos. Tú sabes amar. Y por eso jamás serás como ella._ me dijo, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

_ Pero…

_ No hay peros que valgan, Regina.

Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me decía nada tan hermoso con sinceridad. Sentí una extraña calidez en mi interior, aunque tratase de no decir nada. Y cuando puso su mano sobre mi hombro sentí como una descarga eléctrica recorría mi cuerpo. Recordaba esa sensación, aunque no supiese a qué se debía.

_Grace/La mansión en el bosque._

Esperar. Es algo que había hecho muchas veces. Esperé por mis padres día tras día cuando la reina los apartó de mí. Soñaba con el día en que ese hombre afable que me había criado volviese a atravesar aquella puerta y tirase su sombrero a la chimenea, para que no pudiese volver a hacernos daño. Pero aquello nunca ocurrió, y tuve que esperar más de 30 años para que nos reencontrásemos.

Pensar que había vivido tanto tiempo me daba dolor de cabeza, porque yo me sentía la misma, y realmente nada había cambiado. Estaba asomada a las ventanas de aquella gran mansión en la que vivíamos, una vez más esperando. Esta vez esperaba a mi madre. Llevaba horas fuera, y aunque no tendría que preocuparme, sabía que algo extraño había pasado.

Afortunadamente, cuando empezaba a exasperarme, la vi aparecer de entre los árboles. No pude evitar verla como una guerrera que regresaba de la batalla, con la cabeza alta por haber vencido. Una imagen extraña para una profesora de escuela. Pero yo sabía que ella era mucho más que eso. Corrí escaleras abajo para abrirle la puerta y rodearla con los brazos.

_ ¿Me echaste menos, peque?_ me preguntó, con esa sonrisa suya, que me dejaba claro que todo estaba bien, que nada podría hacerme daño.

_ ¡No vuelvas a hacerme eso!_ Dije, haciéndome la enfadada.

_ ¿Dónde está tu padre, pequeñaja?_ me preguntó, revolviéndome el pelo.

_ En el sótano…

_ ¿Está haciendo sombreros otra vez?

_ Sí_ le confirmé, extrañada de que eso le preocupase._ Dice que quiere reemplazar el que te robaron.

_ Jefferson… que voy a hacer contigo…

_Cora/Comisaría de Storybrooke._

Debo decir que la celda era bastante apropiada. La magia entraba, pero no podía salir. Cuando traté de hechizar la puerta para abrirla el hechizo rebotó y me lanzó contra la pared. Yo no merecía aquello. Lo había dado todo para que mi hija fuese reina, y ella me lo agradecía metiéndome en aquella prisión. En cuanto saliese, se las haría pagar todas juntas.

Me aparté de mis pensamientos cuando escuché pasos. Pensé que se trataría de la sheriff o de Regina, por lo que estaba preparando mis comentarios más ácidos. Pero estaba equivocada, porque ninguna de las dos poseía aquella melena oscura ni esos ojos grises. Pero a aquella persona tenía que rendirle cuentas. Ser quien era no le daba derecho a tratarme de aquel modo, impidiéndome usar mi magia para defenderme en la cafetería.

_ ¿Qué tal la habitación, Cora? ¿Tienes que ahuecarte la almohada personalmente?_ Me preguntó, dando una calada a su cigarrillo.

_ ¿Has venido aquí a burlarte de mí? A eso ya se dedica mi hija. Así que si no tienes nada para mí, es mejor que te marches.

_ En realidad he venido a ofrecerte un trato, Cora._ me dijo, sin siquiera molestarse en mirarme.

Aquello era realmente ofensivo. Durante mucho tiempo se me había tratado como a una reina, como merecía. Y ahora esa mujer me trataba como un insecto. A decir verdad, casi estaba esperando que apagase su cigarrillo en mi oreja, y eso me ponía los pelos de punta.

_ ¿Un trato? ¿Qué clase de trato?

_ Uno en el que tú consigues que Regina se convierta en la persona que esperas… y yo recupero lo que es mío.

_ ¿Y cómo voy a fiarme de ti? Sé que los tuyos nunca cumplen su palabra.

_ ¿Y tú, sueles cumplir la tuya, acaso?

_ Touché

_Regina Mills/ Casa Mills_

Me había quedado dormida y Emma no me había despertado. A decir verdad no podía evitar preguntarme por qué. Hasta ahora había sido muy eficiente a la hora de ayudarme, y aunque al principio lo había intentado, no había encontrado nada por lo que poder quejarme. Me incorporé y la llamé, dispuesta a pedirle explicaciones. Ella entró con una bandeja de desayuno en las manos.

_ No te vas a librar de la bronca por no haberme despertado con ese soborno._ Dije, mirándola con dureza.

_ No te he despertado porque hoy libras._ Me dijo ella, muy seria.

_ ¿Por qué?_ pregunté, sin comprender._ No es festivo ni fin de semana. No hay motivo para que libre.

_ Regina… ¿Me estás vacilando, verdad? ¿No sabes qué día es hoy?

_ Pues no, francamente no tengo ni idea._ Le dije. Lo cual me extrañaba, porque normalmente siempre guardaba un buen registro de todos los días relevantes del año.

Emma se llevó la mano a la cabeza y colocó la bandeja delante de mí, sonriéndome ampliamente. Aún seguía esperando a que le dijese qué día era. Finalmente desistió y emitió un bufido.

_ Feliz cumpleaños Regina… Definitivamente tienes mucho estrés encima últimamente.

Sí, lo había olvidado. Emma tenía razón, desde que se había roto la maldición, y en especial desde que había empezado con la rehabilitación, estaba pasando muchas cosas por alto. Había tantas cosas que estaba temiendo desde la llegada de mi madre, que la idea de celebrar mi cumpleaños me parecía casi ridícula. Y sin embargo, había algo en la emoción de Emma me conmovió y decidí ceder.

_ De haberlo sabido habría preparado yo la tarta._ me quejé_ Pero de manzana no.

Nos miramos unos segundos y luego reímos, con una complicidad que no sabía que tuviésemos. Lo cierto es que me hacía ilusión ser el centro de atención por algo que no fuese ser la reina malvada o una tullida.

_ ¿Y la rehabilitación?

_ La haremos aquí, no te inquietes, he tomado buena nota de lo que el doctor Whale me ha dicho.

_Gretel/El parque del castillo_

Una vez más miraba aquella invitación. El cumpleaños de la alcadesa. ¿Por qué deseaba Emma que fuese? No estaba en absoluto segura de cómo sentirme con la alcaldesa. Ella me había prometido que encontraría a mi padre, y finalmente me había abandonado en el bosque. Cuando la maldición cayó estuvo a punto de separarnos otra vez, y no pareció realmente feliz cuando nos reencontramos.

No sabía si presentarme a aquella fiesta. O al menos no lo sabía hasta que Grace comenzó a insistirme. Era mi mejor amiga, y si no iba seguramente se sentiría decepcionada. Por eso estaba allí, para pensar en ello, aunque no lograba sacar nada en claro. Y mucho menos iba a sacarlo si venía a presentarse Grace allí mismo como estaba viendo pasar.

Venía con su madre, vestida con un vestido elegante, que me indicaba que casi estaba preparada para ir al cumpleaños. Regina me seguía inspirando temor, por mucho que dijesen que estaba cambiando. Mi mirada se apartó un poco de Grace y se centró en su madre, la que había sido mi profesora de historia todos aquellos años. Resultaba que era un vampiro, uno bastante poderoso, para más señas. Quizás ella pudiese darme un consejo.

_ ¿Profesora Shayker, podemos hablar?

_ Anzu, Gretel, llámame Anzu._ me dijo, con esa actitud suya, tan cercana. No parecía haber cambiado._ Dime Gretel, qué te inquieta.

_ Es por el cumpleaños de… la reina. Tengo miedo de ella… las últimas veces que nos vimos quiso separarme de mi padre.

_ Pero ella ha cambiado, Gretel. Ya no es esa mujer.

_ ¿Y cómo podemos estar seguras?

_ La está cuidando la Sheriff. Sabría si le estuviese mintiendo. Pero si estás nerviosa podemos hacer una cosa.

_ ¿Hacer qué?

_ Yo te protegeré. Si pasa algo malo, cuidaré de ti. ¿Es un trato?

_ Es un trato_ le dije, con una sonrisa y mucho más segura de mí misma.

_Jefferson/La mansión en el bosque._

Otro más, este era perfecto. Un sombrero perfecto para mi esposa. Aún no había superado la euforia después de volverla a ver. No me importó su vampirismo, ni los tratos que tenía con Regina. A pesar de todo, era la madre de mi hija y mi único amor verdadero. Por eso me esforzaba tanto en hacerle sombreros perfectos, a la altura de la belleza de su rostro.

_ Pensé que habías huido del país de las maravillas para no tener que seguir trabajando en la confección de sombreros.

Me giré, aterrado al volver a escuchar aquella voz. Pensé que nunca jamás volvería a verla, pero aquella era la ocasión perfecta para atacarme. Ella sabía que yo no iría a la casa de Regina por su cumpleaños, pero que en cambio Anzu sí que lo haría.

_ Vete al infierno, Cora.

_ ¿Cora? ¿Dónde ha quedado "su majestad"?

_ En el país de las maravillas_ dije, con una risita nerviosa. Recordar aquel lugar hacía que mi locura clamase por salir.

_ Mira, no he venido aquí para eso, he venido aquí a…

_ Recibir otra paliza._ No pude evitar pensar cuando miré hacia la puerta que estaba salvado.

¡Lucrezia! Esa joven que había adoptado mi esposa, por decirlo de algún modo, y que compartía con ella el camino del vampirismo. La misma que me había liberado del país de las maravillas, y de la mujer que tenía delante. Y al parecer, me salvaría una vez más.

_ Alicia_ Exclamó Cora, cerrando la mano en un puño.

_ Diría que es un placer volver a verte, pero mi madre me ha enseñado a no decir mentiras._ Dijo Lucrezia, con un tono duro, que no le conocía._ Y esta vez, voy a matarte.

_ Creo que esta vez sí que te cortaré la cabeza…mocosa.

_Emma Swan/Casa Mills_

La fiesta de cumpleaños estaba siendo un éxito, y casi todo el pueblo había decidido venir, a pesar de que Regina pensaría que no vendría nadie. Se la veía mucho más alegre que de costumbre, relajada y tranquila. Quizás esta vez consiguiese hacer ver que de verdad estaba cambiando, y la gente dejaría de tenerle miedo. Aunque a decir verdad, yo empezaba a temer otra cosa muy distinta de la que acababa de darme cuenta.

Dediqué una mirada a los niños, que mi madre y Anzu supervisaban. Henry parecía contento, el hecho de no tener que estar andando de un lado para otro le estaba ayudando mucho a tener un ritmo de vida más normal. Ya había hecho las paces con mi madre, y sin embargo no volvía a su casa. Ella estaba asustada, a pesar de no tener idea de la magnitud de lo que estaba pasando.

_ Oye Emma, dime que te ronda la cabeza.

_ Ruby, me has asustado.

Ruby a veces daba sustos de muerte, aunque sabiendo lo errado que estaba el cuento de caperucita, no era de extrañar. Algo que me resultaba extraño era lo mucho que se querían ella y Anzu, a pesar de que por lo que había leído de vampiros y licántropos se odiaban a muerte. Anzu ni tan siquiera salía en el libro de Henry, tenía una historia que esperaba que me contase un día de estos.

_ Vamos, suéltalo. Sé que hay algo de lo que tienes que desahogarte. Y para eso estamos las amigas.

_ No lo sé, Ruby… es que te va a sonar extraño… aún me cuesta creérmelo a mí misma.

_ Ahora me preocupas._ me dijo, con las cejas alzadas._ Cuéntamelo, por favor.

Tomé un poco de aire antes de hablar, y por un momento me miré los pies, como si mis zapatos fuesen lo más interesante del mundo, luego miré alrededor, para asegurarme de que nadie nos oía, me acerqué al oído de Ruby y hablé en un susurro.

_ Roja, Creo que me estoy enamorando de Regina.

Antes de poder recibir una respuesta de Roja, me pareció escuchar el sonido de una explosión, y luego una risa, una que reconocería en cualquier parte. Cora estaba en el jardín.


	5. La decisión

_Regina Mills/ Casa Mills_

_ Puedes hacerme todo el daño que gustes. Destrozar lo que queda de mi cuerpo. ¡Puedes arrancarme el corazón si te place! ¡Mas nunca te seguiré!_ Mi voz sonó como un latigazo, cargada de poder, de rabia.

Cora me observó, con los ojos cargados de frustración, odio y a la vez, por extraño que pareciese, miedo. Estaba asustada porque ya no la temía. Yo misma no alcanzaba a comprender por qué sentía esa calidez cerca de mi corazón, que me impulsaba a desafiarla.

_ Estás cometiendo un gran error, Regina. Lo cometes una y otra vez. ¿Por qué renuncias a todo lo que has conseguido?

_ ¡Porque jamás lo quise! ¡Habéis estado guiando cada paso de mi vida, incluso cuando no estabas conmigo! Pero esta vez, fracasaréis. Nunca seré como vos._ Noté como mi voz iba ganado cada vez más fuerza. Pero debía serenarme, o de lo contrario ella ganaría._ Márchate lejos, Cora. A un lugar en el que jamás te encuentre.

La gente nos observaba. Afortunadamente alguien había tenido el acierto de meter a los niños en mi casa, de modo que ninguno corría peligro. Si algo le ocurriese a Henry, no me lo perdonaría.

_ No te inquietes, querida mía. Eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer. ¿Por qué si no he traído este espejo?

El espejo que había traído consigo, que había causado una gran explosión al aparecer. Sabía muy bien qué propósito tenía. Yo misma lo utilicé para librarme de ella. Y quizás, si jugaba bien mis cartas, lograse hacerlo otra vez. Pero eso supondría usar la magia, hacer aquello que le había prometido a Henry no hacer.

_Emma Swan/ Casa Mills_

Ya no tenía duda alguna, estaba enamorada de Regina, y luchar contra ello sería absurdo. Verla protegiéndonos a todos con sus palabras, tratando de librarnos de la mayor amenaza que habíamos visto jamás. Ella no podía ser una reina malvada. Era una heroína, o al menos, yo la veía así.

_ Pero no me iré sola. _ Las palabras de Cora fueron certeras, a la par que esperadas.

_ No me iré contigo, y dudo que nadie más quiera hacerlo. Márchate._ Las palabras de Regina Alteraron a Cora, que de un golpe de la mano lanzó a Regina por los aires, dejando la silla en el mismo lugar en que se encontraba.

Regina trató de arrastrarse por el suelo para huir, pero Cora la hizo levitar con su magia. Y sentí mi corazón en un puño. No podía permitir que aquello pasase, no el mismo día en que me daba cuenta de cuánto deseaba estar con Regina, de por qué me sentía cálida a su lado.

Lo siguiente que hice, fue una de las decisiones más rápidas y de mi vida. Y sin embargo no había estado tan segura de nada desde hace mucho tiempo. Me lancé contra Cora y la empujé, atravesamos el espejo, y aunque mi destino no estaba claro, el saber que Regina estaba salvo me bastaba.

_Regina Mills/Casa Mills_

La imagen de Emma atravesando el espejo se quedó clavada en mi cerebro unos instantes. Me arrastré por el suelo y toqué los cristales rotos. Se había sacrificado por mí y no entendía por qué, pues a fin de cuentas me odiaba, como todos en el pueblo. Lo mejor para ellos habría sido que aquel espejo me hubiese tragado a mí. Sin embargo tenía una sensación de vacío en mi interior que me estaba quemando, y no entendía por qué. Pero cuando quise tratar de analizar la situación alguien me elevó por los hombros, y me clavó esa mirada profunda de ojos azules.

_ ¡Tráela de vuelta!

_ ¿Cómo pretendéis que lo haga, príncipe? ¿Acaso me parezco al sombrerero?_ Le espeté. No tenía ninguna fuerza en las piernas, así que ni tan siquiera podía patalear para que me soltase._ Quisiera recordaros que yo no he hecho esto, ha sido mi madre.

_ ¡Abuelo, suéltala!

Me sorprendió que Henry quisiera defenderme a pesar de que por mi causa su madre acababa de desaparecer, y no era la primera vez que ocurría. David me soltó, y caí directamente al suelo, precisamente a un charco de barro. Quise llorar de impotencia, quise usar mi magia y lanzarlo contra la pared de mi casa. Quise verlo sufrir. Pero si algo detuvo mi mano fue ver a Henry acercarse a mí con mi silla. Me ayudó a sentarme, y observé en derredor. Todos se habían ido, lo que en parte era un alivio.

_ Henry… lo siento._ Le dije, mientras trataba de quitarme el barro del rostro._ Has perdido una vez más a tu madre por mi culpa. Tus abuelos tienen razón, sólo llevo la desgracia allí donde voy.

_ Eso no es cierto, mamá._ me dijo, poniendo su mano sobre mi brazo._ No puedes culparte de lo que tu madre hace, y si Emma ha querido salvarte es por una razón.

_ He de confesar que me encantaría saber cuál es, Henry. Tanto como me encantaría poder ayudar a tu madre. Pero estoy segura de que tu abuelo podrá resolverlo. Yo no soy una heroína, tu libro lo dice bien claro.

_ Pero podrías serlo si lo quisieras de verdad.

_Roja/El local de la abuelita_

Era un día triste para todos. La pérdida de Emma había sido abiertamente significativa para todos y cada uno de los que vivíamos en Storybrooke. Pero a mí era una de las que más les afectaba, porque era la única que sabía lo que había pasado de verdad aquel día. ¿Cómo podía Emma estar enamorada de la reina? ¿Cómo después de lo que nos había hecho pasar a todos?

Si algo tenía claro era que Regina no lo sabía. Dudaba mucho que Emma lo supiese realmente hasta que se lanzó sobre Cora para salvarla. ¿Debía decírselo a la reina? Una parte de mí se resistía, pero finalmente pensé que Emma querría confesárselo, y quizás aquello la hiciese recapacitar y replantearse el no intentar salvar a Emma. Aunque por otro lado, lo más probable era que se riese de mí en mi cara.

Aunque esa idea desapareció de mi cabeza cuando la vi entrar en el local. Parecía realmente derrotada, apesadumbrada. Nunca la había visto así. En tales momentos resultaba difícil pensar que ella había sido la temible reina malvada, contra la que todos nos habíamos tenido que unir para lograr derrotarla, y que a pesar de ello, retornó más fuerte para lanzar la maldición y dejarnos 28 años completamente congelados.

_ Regina…_ La abordé, sentándome frente a ella con un café, sabía cómo lo iba a pedir._ ¿Podemos hablar?

_ ¿Qué he hecho esta vez?_ preguntó, soltando un suspiro.

_ No has hecho nada._ le dije, con los brazos cruzados.

_ Deduzco por tu mirada que eso es algo malo.

_ ¿Vas a dejar que Emma se quede con tu madre que le hará quien sabe qué?

_ ¿Y qué pretendes que haga, roja?

_ Sálvala. ¡Usa tu magia!_ Exclamé, provocando que todos nos mirasen un instante.

_ Le prometí a Henry que no volvería a usar la magia. Si la usase me consumiría. No me arriesgaré.

_ Ella te salvó la vida, Regina.

_ Yo no se lo pedí. Y no entiendo por qué lo hizo. Soy la reina malvada, todos me queríais fuera.

No pude contenerlo más. Puedo jurar que lo intenté, pero la estupidez que Regina me sacó de mis casillas. Tenía que decírselo.

_ Regina, ella tenía un buen motivo para salvarte.

_ ¿Cuál? ¿Te lo confió a ti?

_ Regina, Emma está…

_ ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué le ocurre?

_ Emma está enamorada de ti.

_Emma Swan/?_

No estaba arrepentida. Me había arriesgado, y aunque mi destino podía llevarme a la muerte, estaba segura de que Regina estaría bien, y eso era un consuelo. Hacía mucho más soportable el estar en aquella celda oscura, esperando que Cora decidiera aparecer para atormentarme. Me resultaba difícil darme cuenta de cuando estaba dormida y cuando estaba despierta, salvo por los sueños en los que veía a aquella mujer de cabellos oscuros.

No estaba inquieta por Henry tampoco. Por supuesto que deseaba estar con él, aunque debía estar con las personas que lo querían. Estaba con David, Mary Margaret, y con Regina. Ellos le protegerían, y vendrían a por mí.

_ Pequeña… qué equivocada estás._ Otra vez Cora. Sabía que no debía escuchar ni una sola palabra de lo que me dijese._ Nadie va a venir a salvarte, y mucho menos mi hija. Ahora que no estás en medio ya tiene a Henry para ella sola. ¿Qué motivo podría tener para venir a por ti?

_ Uno que usted jamás entendería._ le dije, clavándole mi mirada.

_Lucrezia Shayker/La mansión del bosque_

Caos, la casa había quedado hecha un verdadero caos. Cora no había podido evitar lanzar una explosión, para tratar de eliminarme. Tenía que haberme asegurado de que estaba realmente muerta antes de marcharme del país de las maravillas. Pero supongo que era algo que tenía que haber asumido, no iba a librarme de su venganza.

_ ¡Jefferson! ¿Jefferson, me oyes?

Le encontré apoyado en una pared, evidentemente inconsciente. Me acerqué y le toqué el cuello, estaba vivo. Le cogí en volandas y empecé a andar. Había fallado. En el país de las maravillas se habían escuchado historias sobre mí, sobre Alicia, la joven que había desafiado a la reina de corazones. Pero ahora, sentía que no estaba a la altura de tales historias. No mientras avanzaba con mi padrastro hacia el hospital, manchándonos con las gotas de lluvia.

_ Sabes Jeff, puede que no sea la hija perfecta, puede que sea bastante más vieja que tú. Pero no voy a dejar que te pase nada._ susurré, aunque no estaba segura de que pudiese oírme.

_Regina Mills/Casa Mills_

Llovía otra vez. Teníamos unos días fríos, solitarios y húmedos. Al principio no pude tomarme en serio lo que Roja me dijo. Pero echando la vista atrás, y mirando con detenimiento sus actos, quizás no era una broma pesada como había pensado en un principio. Pero aunque eso fuese cierto, no podía dejar de pensar en que Emma podía sentir eso hacia mí, pero desconocía lo que yo sentía por ella.

Desde que la conocí, la odié, pero no por ser quien era, si no porque quería arrebatarme lo que más amaba, y además estaba destinada a romper mi maldición. Nos enfrentamos una y otra vez, y ganar me producía un placer curioso. Pero al final fui derrotada. Y esa fue quizás la mejor victoria. Había una foto en el salón, muy reciente.

Henry, Emma y yo. Ellos con sus mejores sonrisas, y yo sentada en mi silla, con esa expresión distante, alejada de las personas que tenía a mi lado. Los apartaba a todos de mí, siempre lo había hecho, desde que Daniel muriese. Quizás era tiempo de moverme y aceptar a la gente que me quería. Henry me había abierto su corazón, y quizás no fuese el único. Al ver esa foto, Emma parecía feliz.

¿Y si realmente me amaba? ¿Y si en mi fuero interno había una parte de mí que la correspondía? Las palabras de Daniel aún resonaban en mi cabeza, me pidió que le dejase partir, que volviese a amar. ¿Era Emma la persona a quién debía amar? ¿Estaba ella escrita en mi destino?

_ ¿Tú también la echas de menos, verdad?_ Di un respingo con la parte superior de mi cuerpo. Henry me había pillado infraganti, pasando mis dedos por la fotografía.

_ No… ¿Por qué iba yo a…?_ No, no podía mentirle, no otra vez_ Sí, si la echo de menos, muchísimo de menos.

Henry se acercó y me rodeó con los brazos. Siempre me sentía reconfortada con él, pero esta vez, también me sentía culpable. Aunque quisiese negarlo.

_ Henry, quiero partir en busca de tu madre.

_ ¿Quieres salvarla?_ una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, como cada vez que le decía algo que auguraba que yo había cambiado para mejor.

_ Sí, lo deseo Henry. Pero la idea me produce pavor. Para esta búsqueda necesitaré usar mi magia. Y temo perderme de nuevo, volver a ser la…

_ No dejaré que eso pase. Iré contigo y no dejaré que cedas.

Supe que aunque le dijese que no, acabaría encontrándolo conmigo cuando llegase allí. Se lo había hecho a Emma más veces de las que ella admitiese. Cuando a Henry se le metía algo en la cabeza, lo hacía, por muy peligroso que fuese para él. Y estaba segura de que por muy peligrosa que fuese esa aventura, sería él el que me salvaría a mí.

_ Coge tus cosas, yo tengo que hacer una llamada. Necesito prepararme.

Ese chico era la clave de todo. Y mientras ascendía las escaleras, camino a su habitación, supe lo que tenía que hacer exactamente. Me arriesgaba. Pero debía hacerlo. Si las cosas salían bien, quizás llegase a tener algo que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando. Cogí el teléfono y marqué.

_ Póngame con el doctor Whale, por favor. Necesitaré de sus servicios.


	6. The Evil Queen

_Regina Mills/Hospital de Storybrooke._

_ Mi decisión está tomada. Usted es el único que puede hacerlo.

_ ¿Y por qué no le solicita ayuda a Rumpelstilskin?_ me respondió Whale

_ Porque no querrá ayudarme, y usted es el único aparta de él en este pueblo capaz de hacerlo.

_ Aunque lo hiciese y saliese bien sería temporal. ¿Está dispuesta a arriesgar su vida por unas semanas?

_ Sí, Doctor. Es algo que tengo que hacer.

_ Túmbese en la camilla, por favor._ Sus palabras me hicieron sonreír.

Cerré los ojos mientras aplicaba sustancias que desconocía a mis piernas. Arriesgaba mi vida con ello. Pero si quería salvar a Emma y conocer mis propios sentimientos no me quedaba otro camino. Whale suspiró y me colocó los electrodos. Sentí que me colocaba algo en la boca y me indicó que mordiese.

_ Es probable que esto le duela, y mucho. Pero si lo hace, será buena señal.

Me golpeó con una descarga eléctrica, pero no ocurrió nada. Lo hizo una vez más, pero tampoco tuvo éxito. La tercera vez no mostró un resultado distinto a las anteriores. Whale parecía querer desistir, pero yo le cogí la mano y le miré fijamente.

_ Más potencia, no me importan los riesgos. Sé que lo estás moderando.

_ No voy a matarte, Regina. No voy a ayudarte a suicidarte.

_ Porque no tienes lo que hay que tener. No eres más que un cobarde Whale, siempre lo has sido._ Dejé que la reina saliese a flote, porque era necesario._ Un cobarde y un mentiroso.

Pude ver la furia de Whale en sus ojos, cómo le daba la vuelta a una ruedecilla y me colocaba las palas en ambas piernas. Y lo sentí, sentí el dolor atravesar todo mi cuerpo en pleno antes de perder la consciencia. Y luego llegó la oscuridad.

Repentinamente me encontraba sola, en la más profunda oscuridad. Al principio pensé que se trataba de un sueño más, pero no, aquello era distinto. Repentinamente observé una luz, una llama, y me aproximé. Me sentí bien, me sentí relajada, como en casa. Y esa impresión no tardó en crecer cuando al llegar me encontré con el aposento de mi palacio. Mis manos comenzaron a acariciar el dosel de la cama, con cierta nostalgia.

_ ¿Lo hemos extrañado, verdad?

Me giré al instante al escuchar aquella voz, mi voz. Observarme desde fuera era confuso, pero allí estaba yo misma, con mis mejores galas como monarca. Realmente tenía un aspecto imponente. ¿Qué me había pasado para llegar a tenerme miedo a mí misma?

_ ¿Eres una ilusión? ¿Mi camino a la muerte?

_ Soy un recuerdo, de la persona que fuiste. Y que puedes volver a ser. Toca mi mano y serás libre, fuerte y poderosa, sin ataduras.

_ No quiero volver a ser esa persona jamás.

_ ¿Prefieres ser débil para siempre? ¿Una lisiada a la que todos odian? Toca y mano y volverás a andar, volverás a tener poder. La gente volver a temerte, y nada ni nadie podrá quitarte aquello que desees.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, mi mano estaba acercándose a la suya. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de mi gemela. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

_Príncipe azul/ Avenida principal de Storybrooke_

Percibía algo extraño en la ciudad desde que Emma no estaba. Había un extraño vacío difícil de llenar. Pero la encontraría, yo siempre la encontraría, como había hecho con su madre. Por eso no teníamos miedo, Cora no nos derrotaría, menos si Regina dejaba tan claro que no quería colaborar con ella. Aunque sin duda, el que peor lo estaba pasando era el chico que estaba a mi lado.

Iba a decirle que todo saldría bien, cuando vi a Ruby correr en nuestra dirección. Estaba claro que algo había pasado, lo supe en cuanto me miró a los ojos. Era una persona siempre sincera, preocupada por la gente, y el semblante que mostraba me lo dejaba todo muy claro.

_ David, tenemos malas noticias. Se trata de Regina, está en el hospital. Al parecer quiso someterse a un tratamiento del doctor Whale, y no ha salido bien.

_ ¿Mi madre está en peligro?_ preguntó Henry, realmente preocupado.

_ Eh, Henry. Tranquilo, te prometo que no dejaremos que le pase nada.

_ Llévame con ella, por favor.

No podía negarle a eso. Algo que estaba claro era lo mucho que Henry quería a Regina. A veces pensaba que él era el único que veía en ella algo más que a la reina malvada que nosotros habíamos conocido. Ella había causado mucho dolor, y sin embargo ahora mostraba una bondad que no esperaríamos ver jamás en ella.

Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de ambos, Regina no se encontraba en la habitación del hospital como nos dijeron. Empecé a preocuparme. Henry también lo parecía. Nos dirigimos una mirada cómplice y buscamos a una enfermera. Le preguntamos por Regina y tardó unos instantes en contestar.

_ Se marchó hace unos 10 minutos. Dijo que había algo que debía hacer, que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando. Al parecer había algo que debía resolver con Blancanieves.

_ Abuelo no creo que…

Pero no pude escuchar el resto de la frase, le cogí del brazo y corrí en dirección al coche. No podía estar pasando aquello, no otra vez. Cada vez que le dábamos una oportunidad a Regina, se volvía en nuestra contra tarde o temprano. Crucé la ciudad sin importarme si chocaba con alguien, con el corazón acelerado como hacía tiempo que no lo tenía.

No iba a perderla otra vez. Aparqué de cualquier manera, subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad, seguido por Henry que iba perdiendo terreno por el tamaño de sus piernas. No quería dejarlo atrás, pero ahora proteger a Blanca era lo más importante.

_ ¡Blanca!_ Exclamé, rompiendo la puerta de una patada.

Y al hacerlo, me sentí estúpido. Ahí estaba la supuesta reina malvada, rodeando con sus brazos a mi esposa, consolándola mientras ella lloraba a lágrima viva. Una escena que dudaba que fuese a ver alguna vez en mi vida.

_ ¿Ha ocurrido algo, príncipe?_ preguntó Regina, devolviéndome a la realidad._ Me temo que ha interrumpido un momento importante en nuestra conversación.

_ Regina quiere salvar a Emma._ dijo Blanca, sin soltarla._ Dice que hará todo lo que haga falta.

_ ¿Salvar a Emma? ¿Cómo va a hacerlo si no puede…?

_ ¿Andar, príncipe?_ me cortó la reina, poniéndose en pie.

_Emma Swan/?_

_ Puedes seguir resistiéndote cuanto quieras, Emma. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Y al final tu corazón se unirá a mi colección. Te lo arrancaré tarde o temprano._ exclamó Cora, dándole una sonora bofetada.

_ Tendrás que matarme primero._ me rebelé, escupiendo su rostro, lo único que podía hacer desde mi posición. Desearía tener mi pistola a mano para poder dispararle en la cara.

_ Lo haré si es necesario. Has contaminado a mi hija, y has impedido que la devuelva al buen camino.

_ ¿Contaminado?_ le pregunté, sin entender.

_ Sé lo que sientes por ella. Y el amor es debilidad. Regina jamás será débil. No lo permitiré._ Exclamó, atravesando una vez más mi pecho con mano derecha. Lancé un grito de dolor mientras me preguntaba sin poder evitarlo si esta vez iba a conseguirlo.

_Regina Mills/Apartamento Blanchard_

_ No privaré a Henry de su madre._ insistí una vez más, acariciando el cabello de mi hijo._ Ya le he hecho pasar por demasiadas cosas. No deseo que pierda a Emma por mi culpa.

Di un pisotón al suelo. Es extraño lo que se echa de menos cuando pierdes algo que das por supuesto. Sabía que mis piernas no iban a volver a funcionar indefinidamente, por lo que tenía que empezar aquella misión cuanto antes. Era arriesgada, y turbia. Pero era algo que sencillamente debía hacer.

_ Sabía que podías hacerlo._ Intervino Henry, interrumpiéndonos.

Me enternecí al verle, porque hacía muchísimo tiempo que no le veía sonreírme de aquella manera, con sinceridad. No pude evitar volver atrás, y recordar los momentos que habíamos pasado cuando Henry era más pequeño. Recordé aquellas tardes de lluvia en que le pedía que entrase en casa porque hacía frío y él no me hacía caso. Era el único en toda la ciudad que me desafiaba.

_ ¿Hacer qué?_ pregunté, sin embargo.

_ Ser una heroína. Siempre ha estado dentro de ti. Lo sabía a pesar de lo que mis cuentos decían de ti. Sabía que podías ser buena.

Los brazos de Henry rodeándome reafirmaron mi decisión. Iba a salvar a Emma, pasase lo que pasase. No volvería a refugiarme en la oscuridad. Recordé aquella visión que me ofrecía volver a ser quién había sido, cómo extendí la mano y abofeteé mi propio rostro. Estaba decidida a dejar de ser la reina malvada.

_ Pero Henry… si me aventuro en esta gesta… deberé usar la magia para triunfar._ Le dije, bajando bastante el tono. Le había prometido que no volvería a usarla, pero sin embargo no podía vencer a mi madre sin ella.

_ Sé que sólo la usarás para el bien. ¿Cuándo salimos?

_ Henry, no puedes venir._ Le espeté, aquello era absurdo._ Los mundos son peligrosos y no puedo garantizar que estés a salvo. Debes quedarte aquí con tus abuelos.

_ Está bien mamá, lo haré._ Me dijo, resignándose muy deprisa para mi sorpresa.

Sólo había una persona en el pueblo que podía ayudarme. Jefferson no movería un dedo por mí, de ello estaba segura. Pero Anzu era algo distinto. Ella y yo teníamos una historia, que parecía ser más antigua de lo que yo quisiese admitir. Una historia que pasaba por mi madre.

Era agradable volver a conducir, sentir la velocidad y el cabello moverse al viento. A pesar de todo, seguía sin ser lo mismo que montar. En ese momento me prometí, que cuando volviese de aquella misión volvería a montar, a sentir la respiración de un caballo poderoso guiado por mi mano.

No me sorprendió ver que la mansión ya estaba reparada. Un trabajo que entre Lucrezia y Anzu no debía haber sido muy costoso. A fin de cuentas la explosión que había generado mi madre tan sólo había afectado al sótano y a parte de la planta baja. Descendí del vehículo y toqué en la puerta. Anzu me abrió la puerta y se me quedó mirando, obviamente sorprendida.

_ Mis piernas no importan ahora, necesito tu ayuda, Anzu, y la de tus poderes.

_ Regina, yo no sé usar el sombrero tan bien como Jefferson, eso precisa años de práctica. Cuando salga del hospital, puedes pedírselo a él.

_ Ambas sabemos que Jefferson no moverá ni un dedo por mí. Emma nos necesita Anzu.

_ Y mi familia también me necesita a mí, Regina. Grace está desolada…

_ Yo también estoy intentando salvar a una familia. Y no lo lograré sin ti.

Anzu estaba pensativa. Sabía que en el fondo ella era una aventurera y deseaba partir. Pero no obstante, su preocupación por Grace la frenaba. Precisaría de un empujoncito, y aunque mis palabras no fuesen a ser del todo agradables, quizás fuese necesario.

_ En tal caso, os pido que me contestéis a una pregunta._ le impuse.

_ ¿Qué pregunta?

_ Una que llevo guardándome mucho tiempo para mí, desde que te conozco._ Ella comenzó a intuir qué iba a preguntarle, por el modo en que se mordió el labio._ Vuestro rostro, vuestra apariencia.

_ ¿Qué ocurre con ella?_ Preguntó, dando un paso atrás.

_ Sois prácticamente idéntica a mi madre en sus primeros años. ¿Podríais explicarme como una mujer Egipcia de más de 30 siglos resulta tan similar a la mujer que me dio la vida?_ mi tono se elevó, y se envenenó más de lo que yo habría deseado.

_ Eso es algo que preferiría mantener en secreto, Regina.

_ Cora es mi madre, y creo que me merezco saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

_ Puede no gustarte lo que te diga.

_ Confiesa_ Le ordené, ya cerrando los puños.

_ La razón por la que tu madre se parece tanto a mí, es por el conjuro que le lancé, siendo ella tan sólo una niña. Terminé por hacerle pagar por mis crímenes… Aunque quiera culpar a Rumpelstiltskin… él sólo terminó lo que yo empecé.

No pude controlarme. Fue un acto instintivo. Abrí la mano y le di una bofetada a aquella mujer, deseando que fuese una bola de fuego.

_ Quiero oír cada detalle de esa historia, Anzu… De inmediato._ Le dije, como una auténtica orden, y olvidándome de mi misión por un segundo.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo 6. En el 7 os prometo un flashback en el que aclararé a qué se refiere exactamente Anzu, y por supuesto avanzaré un poco más con esta historia. ¿Resistirá Emma? ¿Cederá Regina ante sus magia? ¿Estará bien Jefferson en el hospital? ¿Quién es la mujer de ojos grises? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas? Algunas de las respuestas... las tendréis en el próximo episodio 8D**


	7. Una vieja historia

_Regina Mills/La mansión del bosque._

Estaba muy furiosa. Pero bien sabía que no era rival para Anzu en un enfrentamiento físico. Me sentaría y escucharía su historia, y después ella me ayudaría a buscar a Emma, me lo debía si una sola palabra de lo que decía era cierta. Se sentó y me ofreció un café, que yo rechacé categóricamente, aquella no era reunión formal, había venido a buscar una información, y no iba a descansar hasta que me la diese.

_ Todo empezó hace mucho tiempo… en el molino de tu abuelo…

_Cora (8 años)/El molino/Flashback_

Teníamos una clienta importante que nos visitaría. Yo lo único que sabía es que si trabajaba duro, esa semana mis padres y yo podríamos llegar a comer algo más que pan y cereales. Aunque no entendía por qué vendría ella misma a ver cómo trabajábamos. Si yo tuviese tanto dinero no me mezclaría con unos molineros sucios y harapientos como nosotros. Reprimí mis pensamientos cuando llegué al molino y la observé.

Era la mujer más despampánate que había visto jamás. Sus prendas oscuras resaltaban su piel, que me parecía increíblemente pálida, chocando con sus pelirrojos cabellos. Y sentí deseo de ser como ella, con ese porte tan regio, tan perfecto. Me quedé embobada mirándola y no me di cuenta hasta que me observó y mis mejillas se enrojecieron.

_ No temas observar a tus superiores con admiración._ me dijo, acercándose a mí y tomándome por el mentón._ Así nos damos cuenta de que tenéis claro vuestro sitio, y respetáis el nuestro.

_ Aún así le pido que me disculpe, señora…_ le susurré, bajando la cabeza.

_ Señorita, señorita Stealer, pero puedes llamarme Anzu si lo deseas_ le dijo, con una sonrisa que me estremeció._ ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña?

_ Cora…_ le dije, con simpleza.

_ No es un nombre bonito._ me dijo con sinceridad, mientras me quitaba el saco de las manos, y lo cogía con dos dedos como si fuese una simple pluma._ Yo llevaré esto, si no te importa.

_ Pero yo… usted no debería…

_ Silencio, Cora. Una de las ventajas de mi posición es que puedo hacer lo que quiera y cuando quiera. Más vale que lo entiendas.

_ Sí, señora… cómo usted desee.

_ Esa actitud es más correcta.

Me mantuve pegada a ella, preguntándome como lograba coger con tanta facilidad aquel saco tan pesado. Llegamos a mi casa en tiempo record, y ella tomó asiento. Realmente se la veía fuera de lugar, tan elegante y hermosa, casi de un modo sobrenatural.

_Anzu Stealer/El molino/Flashback_

Una bolsa de monedas de oro compraba voluntades, en especial entre los más pobres. Y no existía nadie más pobre que esa familia de molineros. Ellos creían que yo buscaba su grano, tontos de ellos. Tan sólo debía tener paciencia y vería cumplida mi misión, y con ella mi recompensa. Aunque eso no quitaba que no pudiese divertirme un poco por el camino.

Mis ojos captaban a la molinera, que trabajaba afanosamente la masa del pan que venderían al día siguiente, mientras su marido dormía la mona sobre la silla, que por su aspecto, mucho más desgastado que el resto, demostraba ser un comportamiento habitual en él.

Me puse en pie en absoluto silencio, y coloqué mis manos sobre la masa, provocando que ella diese un respingo. A fin de cuentas yo no respiraba, y no emitía apenas ruido alguno, lo que provocaba siempre un efecto de sorpresa en las personas que me percibían tan repentinamente.

_ Permitidme que os ayude, señora. Yo misma trabajé el pan en tiempos… Y se ve lo agotada que estáis._ susurré, en ese tono tan particular.

Comencé a acariciar la masa, que bien podría compararse a la mente de la mujer que tenía delante. Mi sola presencia, mis palabras y mis caricias sobre sus manos pronto me dejaron acceder a sus pensamientos, y sobre todo, a sus deseos. Tanto tiempo reprimida con la situación en la que se encontraba. Cuando la besé en el cuello ya no quedaba un resquicio de resistencia en su cuerpo.

_ No… no debo…

_ Pero puedes…_ terminé por ella, tirando levemente de su vestido.

_Cora (8 años)/El molino/Flashback_

Escuché un grito proveniente de la habitación de mis padres, y eso me puso alerta. Corrí por la casa asustada, aterrada ante la idea de que algo le hubiese podido pasar. Y al llegar, la encontré desparramada en el suelo, con el rostro lívido y congelado en una sonrisa antinatural. Grité, porque con sólo verla una vez, supe que estaba muerta.

_ Murió porque era débil.

Me giré a tiempo para ver a Anzu apoyada contra el marco de la ventana, al tiempo que un rayo caía y me daba una clara visión de sus formas. Nunca había visto una imagen tan hermosa y aterradora al mismo tiempo. Quise correr, pero me quedé completamente congelada en donde me encontraba.

_ Hay una lección que tienes que aprender, Cora. Y yo voy a encargarme de que la aprendas.

_ ¿Qué lección?_ dije, completamente temblorosa.

Ella se colocó delante de mí, y me impuso sus manos sobre los hombros. Entonces miles de imágenes atravesaron mi cabeza, una tras otra. En las que reinaba una sola idea, una simple imagen. El poder, el poder que Anzu tenía. Y yo lo deseé. ¿Cómo negarme a tener aquello que siempre había deseado?

_Anzu Stealer/El molino/Flashback_

Observé a Cora desmayarse cuando el hechizo estuvo cumplido. También me fijé en que poco a pocos, sus rasgos comenzaron a cambiar. Algo que apenas se notaría en el presente, pero que en un futuro, le daría mi rostro, junto con mi carácter.

_ Algún día… se arrodillarán ante ti… conseguirás que quiebren sus rótulas por ti. Y entonces… me lo agradecerás.

Mis pasos se separaron de Cora, y se alejaron de aquel molino. Ya era hora de reafirmar mi recompensa. Allí estaba él, en el lugar en el que habíamos acordado. Rumpelstiltskin tenía esa actitud tan característica suya. Pero siempre cumplía sus tratos, y este era uno que llevaba mucho tiempo maquinando.

_ He cumplido vuestra misión, ser oscuro.

_ Ciertamente eráis la única que podría haberlo hecho._ El ser oscuro lanzó una risita, mas yo permanecí serie._ Por supuesto… ¿Qué queréis a cambio?

_ Lo que yo deseo… Rumpelstiltskin, es a la primera hija que esa mujer engendre.

_Regina Mills/La mansión en el bosque._

Me puse en pie rápidamente, con temor en los ojos. La mujer que tenía delante, que muchas veces había descrito como "buena" no sólo había matado a mi abuela y había corrompido a mi madre, también había tratado de arrebatarme de sus brazos. ¿Qué clase de monstruo haría tal cosa? ¿Y con qué fin?

_ Si te lo preguntas… mi objetivo no era arrastrarte al vampirismo conmigo… o sacrificarte.

_ ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que deseabais de mí?

_ Deseaba apartarte de la mujer en que había convertido a tu madre. Sabía que si yo no realizaba ese conjuro, Rumpelstiltskin encontraría otra manera de cumplir aquella condición. Pero tu madre le engañó, y él no pudo pagar mi trato. A día de hoy, aún me debe un favor, que no tengo intención de cobrarme.

_ En cierto sentido, me dais esperanza._ Me sinceré._ Si un monstruo como el que vos eráis ha podido cambiar, yo también he de ser de capaz.

_ ¿Acaso no estáis furiosa conmigo?

_ Al contrario, no lo he estado tanto en toda mi vida. Sin embargo, me debéis un favor, y vais a ayudarme a salvar a Emma. Lo que me hicisteis, es un asunto que discutiremos más tarde.

_ Como quieras, Regina. Pero ahora debes responderme tú a mí a una pregunta.

_ Cómo dispongas, pero qué sea rápido.

_ Tú la amas, ¿No es cierto?

_ ¿A quién?

_ A Emma, por supuesto._ Dijo, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

_ No digas estupideces, Anzu. Coge tu sombrero y vámonos. Tenemos una familia que volver a reunir.

_ No te prometo un viaje rápido, ni el camino más corto. Pero lo que sí te prometo es que llegaremos a buen puerto, tarde o temprano.

Anzu cogió un sombrero de una vitrina y lo lanzó al suelo, haciéndolo girar. Por un momento sentí un escalofrío al pensar en que mi madre tenía un sombrero prácticamente igual a ese en su poder. Pero Anzu no me dio tiempo a pensar, porque me aferró y nos lanzamos juntas al sombrero. Al caer, y antes de que pudiese orientarme, me di cuenta de que no habíamos venido las dos solas.

_ ¡Henry! ¿Qué haces aquí? Me prometiste que te quedarías en casa.

_ ¡No podía dejarte sola! ¡Me necesitarás, lo sé!

_ Silencio_ Intervino Anzu_ He escuchado ruidos.

Al momento se escucharon disparos, y yo cubrí a mi hijo con mi cuerpo para que estuviese seguro. Escuché ruidos de batalla y alcé la vista. Me encontré a Anzu desarmada, repeliendo a un escuadrón de marinos ella sola y desarmada, aunque era algo que no me sorprendía en lo más mínimo.

Lo que sí me sorprendió fue el que se nos acercó a nosotros y nos atrapó a ambos antes de que pudiésemos reaccionar. Traté de soltarme, de usar mi magia, pero no podía estando con las manos sujetas por aquel matón. Pataleé, pero estaba claro que no iba a soltarme, ni Henry tampoco. Anzu, al ver cómo nos ponían pistolas en la cabeza, optó por la vía diplomática y se rindió.

_ Debemos darnos prisa_ intervino uno, bajito y de aspecto cobarde_ Antes de que él nos encuentre.

_ Eso ya lo sabemos, imbécil. En lugar de quejarte podrías echar una mano. Si uno de ellos se encuentra con ese crío por aquí nos vamos a meter en un buen lío.

Nos dejamos llevar, pues tampoco disponíamos de muchas más opciones. Primero fue un recorrido turístico por aquel lugar que estaba segura que no pertenecía al bosque encantado, y más tarde un paseo en bote con destino a un barco que me resultaba más familiar de lo que me gustaría reconocer. Bufé cuando nos hicieron subir a él, aún con las manos atadas.

Esperamos hasta que nos presentaron ante el capitán, que no tardó en hacer acto de presencia. Si fuese la primera vez que nos veíamos no estaría tan preocupada. Pero sabiendo a qué me enfrentaba, no me quedaba más remedio que aguardar un castigo que estaba bastante segura de no merecer, al menos en este caso.

_ Parece que la marea ha traído a dos beldades y a un chaval. Aunque no una beldades cualquiera. Un vampiro y un demonio. Personas a las que creía que no iba a volver a ver.

_ No tengo tiempo para esto_ Intervino Anzu, rompiendo sus ataduras y poniéndose en pie._ Nunca me han gustado tus juegos, Garfio, y lo sabes bien.

_ Relájate, señorita. Ahora estás en mi barco.

_ No te preocupes, Killian. Si me das la ocasión le romperé el mástil otra vez.

_ ¿Pero vosotros dos os conocéis?_ Intervine.

_ Sí, aunque es distinto cuando no nos comunicamos a base de cañonazos._ concluyó Anzu.

El capitán pareció pensarlo y nos soltó, aunque por supuesto yo no me fiaba en lo más mínimo. Si existía un hombre que no era de fiar ese era el capitán garfio. Nos miramos unos instantes. Recordé cuando le había enviado en busca de mi madre para asesinarla, y me había mentido. Por culpa de esa mentira ahora estábamos en aquella situación.

_ Entonces supongo que tu plan es que te suelte, coger tu navío otra vez y volver a bombardearme, ¿No es cierto?_ Expresó el capitán, alzando a Anzu por el mentón, con ese garfio que resultaba tan terrible.

_ Mi plan es usar mi sombrero para que sigamos nuestro camino. Nuestro objetivo es Cora, no tú. No hay para nosotras en Nunca jamás.

_ Yo también tengo algunos asuntos pendientes con ella._ nos indicó el capitán._ Os propongo un trato. Vosotros salváis la vida, y yo os acompaño, para cubrir mis intereses… en los que en gran parte coincidimos.

_ ¿En gran parte?_ Inquirí, manteniéndome cerca de Henry. Estaba preocupada por él.

_ Un pirata siempre guarda trucos bajo la manga.


	8. La medida de un héroe

_Emma Swan/?_

Ahora estaba sola en aquella mazmorra oscura y fría, y sin embargo no perdía la esperanza. Algo que había aprendido de Regina es que jamás se rendía. Si realmente quería sacarme de allí lo haría tarde o temprano. Aunque si le allanaba un tanto el camino saliendo de aquel castillo apostaría a que no le importaba tener que recogerme fuera y no tener que enfrentarse a su madre.

Recordé las palabras del señor Gold, que me decía que la magia era un acto emocional, no consciente. Tenía que centrarme en lo que deseaba, en la motivación que me empujaba realmente a querer salir de aquella celda. Cerré los ojos y me concentré todo lo que pude. Hasta sentir la magia clamando por salir de mi interior y expresarse. A pesar de todo, sentí la necesidad de pronunciar aquellas palabras.

_ Deseo estar con Henry y Regina.

_Anzu Stealer/El mundo oscuro_

Un mundo que jamás existe, un mundo sumido en las más absolutas tinieblas. Estaba segura de que los que me acompañaban debían creer que habíamos caído aquí por error. Pero lo cierto es que estaba vez había caído exactamente donde quería estar. En el reino oscuro estaba un objeto que yo necesitaba, que Regina necesitaba.

_ Seguidme y no os disperséis… o probablemente lo lamentéis.

A pesar del tiempo que había pasado, recordaba cada rincón de aquel lugar y sabía el camino que tomar, evitando las poblaciones, lo que nos supondría un gran problema. Esa noche eterna, con su curioso resplandor dorado, me traía una paz difícil de olvidar. Ese lugar era el que me había hecho darme cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Jefferson, y por ello siempre sería especial para mí.

_Regina Mills/Mundo oscuro_

Para mí, aquel lugar era escalofriante, y no dejaba de pensar en el motivo que habría llevado a Anzu a traernos allí, porque sabía que lo había hecho aposta. Me sentía observaba y eso no me gustaba en lo más mínimo. Mantenía a Henry pegado a mí, porque realmente temía que algo se lo llevase y me lo quitase para siempre. Anzu se detuvo ante una cueva y me miró unos instantes.

_ Bueno, fin del camino.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir con fin del camino?_ exclamó el pirata, claramente molesto.

_ Quiero decir que a partir de aquí sólo sigue Regina. Ella es la heroína de este cuento, y tiene que enfrentarse a esto sola.

Al principio tuve dudas. Sin embargo, algo en el interior de aquella caverna me estaba llamando desesperadamente. Asentí y entré en ella con paso decidido, al hacerlo, sentí una de las sensaciones más extrañas que había visto en mi vida. Mi ropa estaba empapada porque dentro de aquella cueva, por increíble que pueda parecer, estaba cayendo una lluvia torrencial.

Deseé tener un paraguas mientras me adentraba en aquella oscura caverna, más a tientas que por medio de la visión. No entendía por qué Anzu quería que yo entrase allí, o qué clase de prueba esperaba que pudiese realizar allí dentro. Repentinamente escuché gritos y aunque no sabía quién los emitía, sentí la necesidad de correr en su dirección.

Y una vez más, creí vislumbrar a un fantasma del pasado. Aunque no recordaba haber hecho jamás un acto tan singularmente vil y cruel, a pesar de que hubo un momento en el que deseé hacerlo. Estaba arrodillada junto al cadáver de una niña, con su corazón en las manos. Observé como mi réplica lo llevaba a los labios y lo devoraba y tuve que llevarme la mano a la boca porque una fuerte arcada surgió de mis entrañas.

_ ¿Has disfrutado del espectáculo, Regina?_ me preguntó, poniéndose en pie, y limpiando los restos de sangre de sus labios.

Sentí un golpe de magia que me lanzó contra el otro extremo de la caverna. Un fuerte dolor en la espalda hizo presa de mí, pero no me quejé. Habría jurado que las ilusiones no solían hacer daño. Pero esta era diferente. Cuando me puse en pie, me cogió por la camisa y empezó a golpearme con el puño una y otra vez.

Estaba bloqueada, porque no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sólo sabía que me merecía aquella paliza que estaba recibiendo. Me arrojó al suelo empapado y nos miramos unos instantes mientras clavaba su pierna sobre mi estómago. Sus ojos vacíos, llenos de resentimiento y odio, del más puro y frío. Mis ojos jamás habían sido así. Y tampoco dejaría que lo fuesen.

_ Voy a matarte Regina… y entonces nadie me arrebatará el trono que en justicia me pertenece.

_ Puedes matarme… pero eso no te hará feliz. El poder jamás consigue eso.

_ ¿Y a quién le importa la felicidad? Es algo efímero, vano y carente de lógica.

_ A mí me importa._ Exclamé, sujetando su pierna y forzándola a tropezar.

Esta vez era ella la que estaba tirada en el suelo, y yo la que estaba en pie. Sus ojos expresaban derrota, frustración, pero los míos estaban expresando algo distinto, algo que llevaba mucho tiempo sin reflejarse en aquellos ojos, algo por lo que merecía la pena luchar y superar cualquier dificultad. En mis ojos había amor.

_¿?/La Tienda del señor Gold_

Al final había logrado mi objetivo. Con Anzu fuera de Storybrooke, el sello se habría roto y estaría un paso más cerca de recuperarla para mí. En efecto, cuando la vitrina se hizo añicos, pude coger el tan ansiado cetro en mis manos. El ojo que lo ornamentaba brilló y yo me sonreí. Y por ello no me importó en lo más mínimo que la puerta se abriese y el tan temido ser oscuro hiciese acto de presencia.

_ Señorita Greene, le agradecería que soltase eso. Es una de las pocas piezas de este anticuario que, en particular no le vendería a usted.

_ Pero esto es mío, señor Gold.

_ En eso se equivoca. Ese cetro me pertenece a mí, o en su defecto, a su hija. No tiene derecho a poner sus diabólicas manos sobre él.

_ Divinas manos, Rumpelstiltskin. ¿Acaso olvidas con quien estás hablando?

_ ¿Acaso lo olvida usted, Discordia? No me obligue a poner a prueba su inmortalidad.

_ Esta vez te permitiré sobrevivir, porque me encuentro de buen humor._ Exclamé, desapareciendo con un rayo.

_Regina Mills/La cueva de la lluvia._

La imagen que estaba observando se desdibujó, y la cueva se fue iluminando poco a poco. La lluvia comenzó a cesar poco a poco, y en lugar de en una cueva lóbrega y oscura, me encontré en el claro de un bosque. Entonces escuché una voz, una voz curiosa que no habría podido identificar como humana, que se filtraba en el viento. Decía palabras imposibles de entender, hasta que entre ellas, empezaron a resaltar algunas.

_…Ama…Heroína…Destino.

_ ¿Qué destino?_ Pregunté a la nada, pensando que no obtendría respuesta.

_ Sólo los héroes pueden empuñarla…

_ ¿Empuñar qué?_ Inquirí, aunque me imaginaba por donde iban los tiros.

_ La luz… debes seguir la luz.

Y como si hubiese sido invocada, una pequeña esfera luminosa, como una diminuta estrella, hizo acto de presencia. Pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, resplandeció y cambió de forma. Cuando quise darme cuenta, una muchacha estaba frente a mí. Nunca había visto a una joven como aquella. Su cabello era del color del cielo, su piel era pálida como la leche, y sus ropas, moradas como las moras más exquisitas. Pero sin duda, lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos.

Eran unos ojos azules, profundos como dos fosas. Se distinguía en ellos el saber más infinito del mundo, más ni una sola emoción. Sentí que podrían pasar las más terribles desgracias ante ellos, y ni una sola lágrima podría cruzar esas pálidas mejillas, que se me antojaban un tanto azuladas también. Más también existía la otra cara de la moneda, que me hacía dudar que ese rostro pudiese sonreír jamás. Un destino que no le desearía a nadie.

Ella comenzó a andar y yo la seguí por ese inmenso bosque que parecía no tener final. Se mantenía en un escrupuloso silencio que daba escalofríos, pues el bosque parecía acompañarla. Estaba demasiado fascinada por aquella mujer, y necesitaba respuestas.

_ Disculpad… ¿Podríais decirme vuestro nombre?

Se detuvo y se volvió para mirarme. Cuando lo hizo me sentí como si el escáner de un aeropuerto estuviese recorriendo mi cuerpo. Parecía que jamás le habían hecho esa pregunta, y temí que no tuviese respuesta, que realmente aquella mujer no tuviese nombre.

_ Mi nombre es Fay._ me dijo, con una voz que me recordó a una máquina, e hizo una reverencia antes de volver a avanzar

Afortunadamente, tras un tramo de escaleras en un estado particularmente malo. Y comprobé que no estaba equivocada. Una espada, clavada en un pedestal, para más señas. Recordé que había dicho que tan sólo los héroes los héroes podían blandirla y quise salir corriendo de esa sala y volver con mi malvada gemela, que me daba mucho menos pavor que aquella prueba.

Pero una fuerza en mi interior que desconocía me impulsó a avanzar hacia adelante, hacia la espada. Me incliné y observé la inscripción que estaba escrita en el pedestal. Pero fui incapaz de entenderla. Estaba desgastada y a la vista estaba que el idioma en el que estaba escrita me era desconocido. Miré a Fay, buscando respuestas, y ella lo observó con la mirada que me había dirigido a mí cuando hice mi pregunta.

_ El poder de un héroe se asienta en su valor y su conocimiento._ Me tradujo.

_ No puedo hacer esto…_ me dije, con la mirada clavada en la espada.

_ Desconozco que puede coartaros de intentarlo.

_ El temor. ¿No sabéis lo que es el temor?

_ El temor es una de las muchas emociones humanas que escapan a mi comprensión. Disculpadme por no poder seros de ayuda.

Comprendí que no podía dejar que el miedo me frenase. Me puse en pie y rodeé la espada con mis manos, pensando en lo que Henry me había dicho. Pensando en que podía ser una heroína si me lo proponía. Ahora sabría si aquello era cierto, o si el resto tenía razón y mi destino era ser una villana para siempre. Cerré los ojos, hice el último esfuerzo y di un tirón.

_Emma Swan/La fortaleza oscura._

Al fin entendía donde estaba retenida. Pensar que la dueña de cada rincón de aquel palacio era Regina, me daba fuerza y escalofríos al mismo tiempo. Había oído muchas veces que era la reina malvada, bien es cierto, mas nunca había tenido una prueba tan tangible como aquella fortaleza. Y entendía a la perfección por qué Cora se ocultaba en ella. Estaba totalmente fortificada y a simple vista se veía que sería difícil para cualquiera llegar a entrar, y desgraciadamente, también sería difícil salir.

Pero aunque había evitado las guardias por el momento, usando mi magia, sabía que no iba a resistir para siempre. Además, por algún motivo tenía la sensación de que Cora sabía que había oído. Y no iba a poder ocultarme bajo la cama de aquella habitación eternamente, encontrándome agotada y débil. Tenía que salir y luchar. Aferré la espada que había robado a uno de los guardias aturdidos y me decidí a enfrentarme a esta situación.

_ Valientes pensamientos para alguien destinado al fracaso.

Di un respingo cuando al salir de debajo de la cama vi que Cora me estaba esperando. Aquello sólo suponía una cosa, que volvería a mi celda a recibir mi castigo, y que otra vez, la única que podía salvarme sería Regina. Pero no me importaba, al menos no era ella la que estaba en aquella sala.

_ Has seguido paso por paso mi plan. Estoy orgullosa de ti._ me dijo, sacándome de mis cavilaciones._ Ahora veamos si yo estaba en lo cierto.

Y el dolor volvió a llegar cuando una vez más su mano atravesó mi pecho. Luché, y llamé a mi magia una vez más. Pero esta no acudió a mí, estaba demasiado agotada por la huída, demasiado hambrienta por aquellos días sin nada más que pan duro y sopas sin sustancia. Y por ello, cuando el dolor pasó y abrí mis ojos, Cora sostenía mi corazón en sus manos, imagen que observé con verdadero pánico.

_ Árrodillate._ Ordenó.

Mis piernas se flexionaron sin que yo se los ordenase, me doblegué y mis labios besaron su bota. Una orden que no había dado a viva voz, pero que había llegado a mi cerebro y que quisiese o no debía obedecer.

_ Buena chica Emma… Regina tú y yo seremos una familia. Una que reinará sobre todos y cada uno de los reinos.

* * *

**Bueno, en este capítulo ha hecho aparición algo que no es precisamente de un cuento, pero que creo que pega con esta historia, y que dará mucho juego de ahora en adelante XD. En cuanto pueda os subo el capi 9 ^^**


	9. Revelaciones

_Killian Jones/El reino oscuro_

No me fiaba de Anzu. Esa mujer bien podría haber llevado a Regina hasta su muerte. Y esa expresión preocupada que mostraba cuando miraba a la entrada de la cueva no me gustaba en lo más mínimo. Nadie me había dicho que tendría que hacer de canguro del chaval que ahora mismo me miraba con interés. Si supiese las cosas que yo había hecho en su momento, quizás se lo pensase mejor.

Repentinamente la vampiresa apartó su mirada de la cueva y se puso alerta en la otra dirección. La vi sacar una espada del sombrero y ocultarse tras una roca. Le hice una señal a Henry e hicimos lo propio. Escuché voces y observé lo que parecía ser una avanzadilla de un ejército, que pasaba a escasos metros de nosotros.

Sentí cierta sorpresa al ver que todos los soldados eran mujeres. No estaba en contra del poder femenino, pero desde luego me resulta curioso.

_ Las mujeres del mundo oscuro son mucho más fuertes que los hombres._ me susurró Anzu. Había olvidado que podía leer el pensamiento.

Repentinamente, una de aquellas mujeres, sin motivo aparente se dirigió en nuestra dirección y me subió el pulso. Una vez más pensé en huir porque nada de aquello iba conmigo. Anzu aprovechó un descuido de la mujer para abordarla y dejarla inconsciente, pero entonces Henry gritó y todo se fue al traste. Las tropas nos asaltaron y Anzu salió al combate, diciéndome que protegiese a Henry.

Sin embargo, antes de que empezase, una ola de luz dorada manó de la entrada de la cueva y golpeó a los soldados, lanzándolos por los aires. Ninguna de aquellas fornidas mujeres se levantó de su posición. El ataque había sido tan potente que había golpeado incluso a Anzu, que se miraba la mano derecha, que aparecía llena de quemaduras de aspecto importante, aunque en cuanto pestañeé empezaron a curarse.

_ Veo que has superado la prueba._ Exclamó Anzu, mirando hacia la cueva, de la que salía Regina.

Se la veía mucho más confiada que cuando entró. Llevaba una brillante espada en la mano, que enfundó cuando estuvo segura de que todos los enemigos habían caído. Ella y Anzu se miraron, y parecían tener una compenetración que yo no entendía.

_ ¡Mujeres!_ Exclamé, interrumpiendo su supuesta comunicación.

_Cora Mills/La Fortaleza Oscura_

Al final lo había conseguido. Emma estaba de mi lado, obediente y sumisa como debía ser. La observaba maquillarse, prepararse como le había ordenado. Cuando Regina llegase, ella estaría perfecta para recibirla, como una auténtica princesa. Una vez le arranqué el corazón fue fácil transformarla en lo que yo deseaba que fuese. Y ella ayudaría a Regina a ver el mundo como yo lo veía.

_ Es suficiente Emma, ya estás lista. Regina llegará pronto. Debes estar lista para recibirla.

_ ¿Estará orgullosa de mí? ¿Me querrá cuando me vea?_ preguntó, mientras se pasaba el peine por el pelo por última vez.

_ Estoy segura de ello, Emma.

Comenzamos a andar por la fortaleza, que esperaba que llegase a conocer en detalle, pues sería su nuevo hogar. Había entendido que el amor de Regina era algo que no iba a poder deshacer simplemente porque quisiera, pero sí que podría adaptarlo a mis necesidades, y conseguir que Emma fuese una compañera aceptable para mi hija.

_Regina Mills/Bosque encantado_

El ogro cayó, cortado en 6 trozos, como si se tratase de mantequilla. La espada ni tan siquiera estaba manchada. Empezaba a entender por qué Anzu había insistido tanto en que fuésemos a por ella. Era un poder especial, pero distinto a la magia. No sentía esa oscuridad que hacía presa de mi corazón como cuando había usado magia negra, tan sólo paz por defenderme para proteger a mi amor.

_ Aún así, por sí sola la espada no va abrir la puerta de la fortaleza._ Le dije a Anzu, a la que veía coger unos caballos, del que un día fuese mi propio establo.

_ No te preocupes, Fay se encargará de ello.

_ ¿Quién es Fay?_ preguntó Henry

_ Y más importante. ¿Qué sabes tú de ella?_ le espeté, alzando una ceja.

_ Sé que te va a salvar el pellejo más veces de las que podrás contar.

Anzu montó, y yo la seguí. El pirata no parecía muy confiado, pero finalmente lo hizo, aunque a desgana. Estaba claro que era un hombre de mar, y que las monturas no eran lo suyo. En cuanto se subió, el caballo se encabritó y lo tiró al suelo.

_ Mejor que el amigo de la percha monte conmigo, y tú lleves a Henry._ dijo Anzu, con una sonrisita socarrona en los labios.

_ He oído eso, capitana Stealer.

_ Es que pretendía que lo oyese, capitán Jones._ Dijo Anzu, muy digna. Vamos, monta.

Henry se subió detrás de mí, y yo sonreí. En otras circunstancias para mí habría sido un placer enseñarle a montar, pero lo cierto es que el horno no estaba para bollos. No había tiempo que perder y mucho todo el que suponía. Me sujeté a las riendas y miré a Anzu.

_ ¿Cómo se llama el caballo?

_ Tornado, porque se dice que es indomable._ me dijo, alzando una ceja.

_ Comprobemos si es verdad.

Anzu lanzó un latigazo a las riendas, provocando que la yegua parda que montaba comenzase el galope. El pirata, que no se lo esperaba, por poco se cae otra vez antes de sujetarse a la cintura de la vampiresa. Yo me dispuse a hacer lo propio, pero por supuesto, antes me giré y miré a Henry.

_ Sujétate suerte y no te sueltes. ¿De acuerdo?_ Le ordené, ante lo que respondió con un asentimiento.

Agité las riendas y una enorme paz se apoderó de mí. Sentir mi cabello al viento, la brisa acariciar mi rostro. Hacía tanto tiempo que no me sentía así que casi lo había olvidado. Los músculos del animal debajo de mí, dándome su fuerza. No se resistió a mi dominio férreo, y no tardamos mucho en alcanzar a ver en el horizonte la fortaleza oscura.

_ ¿Es es tu castillo?_ preguntó Henry, impresionado.

_ Solía serlo_ le contesté._ Y cuanto todo esto acabe… quizás pueda volver a ser el lugar que el padre de Blanca creó.

_Discordia/Bosque de Storyrbrooke._

Mis manos acariciaban aquel cetro. Aunque no sabría si iba a ser mío mucho tiempo. Ella lo había averiguado, y era, a fin de cuentas, su legítima dueña. Y a pesar de todo era mi propia hija, y no deseaba hacerle daño. Esa mirada de halcón, heredada de su padre, se mantenía fija en mí. Quería su cetro, no por su poder, si no porque deseaba liberar al mundo de la amenaza que suponía que yo lo tuviese.

_ Lo siento, Zandramas… pero necesito el cetro para recuperar a Anzu. Tú mejor que nadie deberías entenderlo. La aprecias tanto como yo.

_ Estás enferma, Discordia._ dijo, atenazándome con sus ojos azules._ ¿Acaso esperas que acepte que trates de arrebatar a la mujer a la que llamé hermana de una vida feliz sólo por tu egoísmo?

_ ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Matarme y convertirte tú en la diosa de la Discordia? Eso me gustaría verlo.

_ Haré lo que tenga que hacer.

Guardé el cetro a mi espalda, pues resultaría totalmente inútil contra ella, y desenvainé mi espada, que resplandecía, alimentada por el odio de la humanidad. Una emoción que siempre estaría presente, pues un mundo sin odio no concebiría el amor. Ella permaneció impasible, pues su arma era el cetro que ahora mismo yo llevaba. La dejaría inconsciente y luego podría hacer lo que mis planes dictaban.

Pero me vi desbordada cuando, al realizar el primer mandoblazo, lo rechazó, contraatacó y me desarmó, lanzándome contra un árbol. Esperaría una sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios, pero ella permaneció impasible. Me puse en pie y me acerqué, con intención de abofetearla, pero ella fue mucho más rápida, golpeándome con el puño y devolviéndome adolorida al lugar en el que me había dejado antes.

_ A veces olvido que te concebí para ser indestructible… y que ni siquiera yo sería capaz de vencerte._ Me sonreí ante esa idea._ Debía estar enferma para saltarme las normas.

Ella me clavó la mirada. La misma mirada de su padre, una mirada de halcón, capaz de hacerte sentir como un ratón a punto de ser devorado por muy poderoso que fueses. Incluso al saber de dónde venía, y el hechizo que poseía, me tenía aterrorizada.

_ Detesto esa mirada… casi tanto como detestaba a tu padre.

_ No le insultes. Es mejor persona de lo que tú serás jamás.

_ ¿Persona? Él no era una persona. Era una bestia con cuerpo… Un Halcón anclado al cuerpo de un hombre.

Mis palabras, sin medida, provocaron una reacción que debí esperar. A fin de cuentas ella había decidido seguir los pasos de su padre. Sus ojos relampaguearon, y por un momento lamenté el haberme acercado a aquella criatura para poder concebirla. Observé el cielo nublado, que se abría para mostrar el sol en todo su esplendor. Observé como de la espalda de Zandramas surgían dos alas doradas, y como el cetro se escapaba de mis manos.

_ Oye… quizás haya exagerado un poco mis palabras…_ dije, a pesar de saber que era demasiado tarde en cuanto el cetro rozó sus manos.

_ Poderoso protector del sol…

_ Zandra… tú no vas a matar a tu madre… no serías capaz de hacer tal cosa…_ Exclamé, con los ojos muy abiertos, aferrándose al tronco.

_ Te lo ruego, escucha mi llamada…. ¡Padre! Te lo imploro, estés donde estés… ¡Otórgame tu poder! ¡Entrégame las llamas que iluminan a mi pueblo!

Su cuerpo se iluminó, y el calor hizo presa de mí. Creía haber asesinado a su padre, pero a la vista estaba que una parte de él seguía pululando, esperando este momento. Fue un intenso estallido de luz y fuego, que me atravesó por completo antes de perder la consciencia.

No supe cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando desperté, pero me encontré en el mismo lugar. Zandramas estaba frente a mí, inconsciente. Había fallado. Tras lanzar aquella oleada de poder, su cuerpo no había podido soportarlo. Me puse en pie como pude, pues cada fibra de mi ser aún me dolía, e iba a tardar algún tiempo en sanar. Pero había triunfado, seguía viva.

_ Maldito sea Egipto… Maldito sea este cetro y maldito sea su dueño… ¿Me oyes, Ra? Esto no va a quedar así.

Recogí el cetro del suelo y lo moví, abriendo un portal. Me arrastré por él, jurando que tomaría venganza, mas no contra mi hija Zandramas. Estuviese donde estuviese su padre, borraría la escasa existencia que quedase de él en el mundo, y entonces podría volver a centrarme en objetivos más importantes.

_Regina Mills/La Fortaleza oscura_

Alcé la espada como Shadow me ordenó, y Fay hizo acto de presencia. Nos observamos unos instantes, pues aún seguía produciéndome verdadera inquietud la total falta de emociones en aquella mirada de infinita de sabiduría. Hizo una reverencia y me observó.

_ Ordenada, y os será concedido, mi ama._ dijo, de nuevo con esa voz artificial, que en nada podía parecer humana.

_ ¿Podríais abrir la puerta de la fortaleza?_ Le pedí, con modestia al pensar en la clase de ser que ella era.

Ella simplemente asintió y me dio la espalda. Extendió los ojos y vi sus ojos cerrarse un instante. Luego sus labios empezaron a moverse y a entonar una melodía. Su voz, aún desprovista de emoción, lograba sonar hermosa. La puerta, con cada tramo de la canción, parecía iluminarse poco a poco. Su canción debía ser un hechizo realmente complejo, al parecer.

Con el tiempo abandonó su posición rígida y comenzó a realizar un baile, con una coreografía totalmente ensayada, y perfectamente coordinada. Sus movimientos eran increíblemente trazados, y dudaba que muchos de ellos fuesen posibles para un ser humano. La puerta no se abrió, sencillamente desapareció. Y me quedé observando los goznes, que era lo único que atestiguaba que aquella puerta había estado allí.

Aunque me inquietó aún más el hecho de no encontrar a nadie esperándonos para atacar. Fay observaba todo de arriba abajo una vez más, con esa mirada analítica suya. Lo cierto es que no sabía que me iba a acompañar durante nuestra aventura.

_ Ama, calculo un 95% de probabilidades de que esto sea una trampa.

_ Gracias Fay, puedes retirarte_ Le indiqué.


	10. La senda hacia el verdadero amor

_Emma Swan/La Fortaleza Oscura_

Cora me había anunciado que hoy era el día. Me había conseguido un vestido nuevo y había ordenado a las sirvientas que me peinasen para la ocasión. Había estado tan equivocada durante todos los años en que me había vestido con aquella cazadora y vaqueros. Cora tenía razón, ella siempre tenía razón en absolutamente todo. ¿Cómo había podido considerarla una mala persona aunque fuese por un segundo?

Estaba claro que debía obedecerla y complacerla para que viese que estaba arrepentida. Ella deseaba lo mejor para Regina y para mí. Regina volvería a ser reina, y esta vez yo lo sería junto a ella. Aunque estaba claro que yo no estaba destinada a dar órdenes, Cora se había percatado de ello y me lo había hecho ver. Escuché ruidos en el castillo y lo supe. Regina venía a buscarme.

_Regina Mills/La Fortaleza Oscura._

_¡Os lo ordena la señora de este castillo!

Tal era mi furia que no tuve que mover las manos para que ambos guardias saliesen despedidos y la puerta que custodiaban se abrió de par en par. Avancé en solitario por el pasillo, como si no tuviese ninguna prisa. Conocía cada estancia, cada rincón de aquel castillo, gran parte de ellos llenos de recuerdos sobre la reina malvada. Pero la persona que ahora los recorría era Regina Mills, alguien completamente distinto.

Llegué a la sala del trono, esperando encontrar a mi madre. Pero estaba equivocada, en cuanto abrí las puertas Emma se lanzó a mis brazos. Llevaba un precioso vestido blanco, y el cabello completamente peinado y estilizado para la ocasión, de modo que cayese en finas ondas sobre sus hombros. Si no supiese que aquello estaba terriblemente mal, hubiese llorado de alegría.

_ Ella dijo que vendrías a buscarme, y estaba en lo cierto._ Me dijo, con una sonrisa radiante. Acercó sus labios a los míos, y yo puse mi mano sobre su pecho, deteniéndola._ ¿Por qué me detienes Regina?

_ Porque esta no eres tú.

_ Pues claro que soy yo. Regina, te lo suplico… bésame…

_ ¡No!_ Le dije, categóricamente.

_ ¿Por qué no?_ exclamó ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

_ Porque te quiero, y deseo que la primera vez que nuestros labios se encuentren seas tú misma.

Vi la derrota en los ojos de Emma, y la rodeé con los brazos para consolarla. A pesar de todo mi ira lo estaba dominando todo, y me hacía plantearme volver atrás con lo que habíamos planeado y matar a mi madre sin más. Pero sabía que a la hora de la verdad lo iba a lamentar.

_ ¡Madre! ¡Preséntate ante mí! ¡Da la cara ante el monstruo que con tanto esfuerzo has creado!

Mis palabras hicieron temblar la estancia. Estaba resentida, eso estaba claro. Cada pequeño instante de felicidad en mi vida había sido perturbado por aquella mujer. Todo, según ella, para alcanzar una vida mejor. Una vida que no deseaba. Se había asegurado de que me convirtiese en ella

_ Veo que una vez más eres incapaz de ver lo que hago por ti.

Cuando hizo acto de presencia, nuestras miradas se clavaron, y debía agradecer que las miradas no matasen, porque nos habríamos muerto las dos en el acto. Y mientras lo hacíamos, no pude dejar de pensar en que Anzu tendría que haber terminado ya con su parte del plan. ¿Dónde estaba metida?

_Anzu Stealer/La Fortaleza Oscura_

Mi tarea era sencilla, pero a la vez complicada. Tras dejar a Henry a cargo del pirata, tenía que mantenerme oculta dentro de la fortaleza. Y de hecho lo fue. Regina había conseguido distraer a toda la guardia con su gran entrada, y prácticamente no había visto resistencia alguna a la hora de llegar hasta el dormitorio de Cora. Abrí su mesilla, y retiré una pequeña caja de madera, cuando una flecha impactó sobre mi hombro.

Me giré esperando encontrar a un guardia, pero estaba equivocada. Aquella mujer podía ser muchas cosas, pero desde luego no era parte del plantel común de la guardia real. Estaba cubierta de pieles de distintos animales por vestimenta, y su piel se hallaba torneada, de un tono ligeramente rojizo. Llevaba el arco en tensión, dispuesta a dispararme otra vez. Pero sin duda lo que llamó más mi atención fue que bajo aquella capucha de lobo, en su rostro, sus ojos azules brillaban fijos en mí, como una auténtica depredadora.

_ Devuelve eso al lugar en el que lo encontraste y prometo no matarte._ dijo, con un tono frío que me sorprendió, pues pensaba que iba a lanzar un ladrido.

El arco seguía tenso, listo para disparar esa flecha, que a juzgar por lo mucho que me dolía la primera, iba a dar en el blanco. Pero aquella mujer, no tenía ni idea de con quien estaba tratando. Deje la caja en la mesilla, sí, pero tan sólo para abalanzarme sobre ella, y empujarla al suelo, quedando sobre ella.

_ Tengo vidas que salvar, y tú no eres quién para detenerme. Hoy se hará justicia.

_ ¡La justicia no existe!

Su grito no me sorprendió, pero sí la fuerza con la que me lanzó contra una pared. Habría jurado que era una humana, pero cuando me lanzó, su ritmo cardíaco cambió bruscamente. Me sentí como si me hubiese golpeado un oso pardo al invadir su habitad natural. Dio una patada al suelo, y este tembló como si se hubiese producido un terremoto.

_ ¿Dónde estaba la justicia cuando masacraron a mi pueblo? ¿Dónde estaba cuando arrebataron la vida a mi pueblo?

Entonces recordé donde había visto antes ese tono de piel, y la clase de mujer contra la que me estaba enfrentando. Observé una marca rojiza que adornada su piel a la altura del brazo y todo me quedó más claro. Aquello era una pintura de guerra. Me llevé la mano al hombro y me arranqué la flecha.

_ Tu nombre…

_ ¿Disculpa?_ Me preguntó, llevando la mano a su cinturón, del que pendía un tomahawk.

_ Quiero conocer tu nombre. El mío es Anzu.

Durante unos momentos esos ojos de un tono azul brillante me miraron fijamente. Pude notar un conflicto interno en esa mirada. Y de hecho, cuando me contestó, casi pude notar cómo le costaba hacerlo.

_ Mi nombre es… Pocahontas.

_Regina Mills/La Fortaleza Oscura_

Había llegado el momento que me temía. Iba a tener que enfrentarme a mi madre a pesar de todo. No tenía miedo. Mi corazón me había guiado hasta aquel momento. Desenfundé la espada y me preparé. No quería matarla, pues a pesar de todo, incluso a pesar de que había destrozado mi vida, era mi madre y una parte de mí la seguía queriendo.

_ Madre… sólo te lo pediré una vez. ¡Devuelve a Emma su corazón!

_ Es el único modo de que sea la princesa que te mereces.

_ Mas yo no amo a una princesa. Amo a la mujer vestida con cazadoras que rompió mi maldición y me salvó de mí misma.

En mi cabeza apareció la imagen de Henry, diciéndome que podía ser una heroína. Y yo de verdad deseaba serlo. En ese momento, escuché un arco tensarse, me agaché y observé como una flecha daba en el hombro a mi madre. Me giré y observé a Anzu, y a una mujer con un vestuario que como mínimo podría calificarse de peculiar.

_ ¡Llegas tarde! ¿Dónde has estado?

_ Estaba intimando con mi amiga Pocahontas._ Dijo, mientras la susodicha bajaba el arco._ Al parecer tu madre la tenía bajo un hechizo. Muy bien Cora. ¿Serías tan amable de devolverle a Emma su corazón?

_ Jamás._ Dijo ella, quitándose la fecha del hombro, y con la mirada cargada de tinieblas. Estaba claro que estaba a punto de lanzar un conjuro.

_ Lo he intentado tratando de ser amable. Pero me temo que no me has entendido._ Anzu se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó un brillante corazón, que Cora miró con verdadero temor._ Te ordeno que devuelvas a Emma su corazón.

Observé que las manos de Cora temblaban mientras se llevaba la mano al saquito que pendía de su cintura y extraía el corazón de ella. Estaba poniendo todo su ahínco en luchar contra la orden. Pero cuando alguien da una orden con tu corazón en la mano, debes obedecer, por más que te resistas. Emma se acercó solicita y su corazón volvió a su lugar en su pecho.

Me miró y nos sonreímos un instante. Pero cuando pensé que por fin sería feliz, que mi vida podría tomar un rumbo distinto, Emma puso los ojos en blanco y se desmayó. Y cuando la vi tirada en el suelo, cuando sentí que toda esperanza estaba perdida, las piernas me fallaron, y fui yo la que se derrumbó. Rompí a llorar, observando a Emma en el suelo. Era la imagen más horrible que había visto jamás. Era otra vez la misma mujer que había abrazado el cadáver de Daniel en el establo.

"Pero yo le amaba" Le había dicho a mi madre en aquel momento. Empecé a arrastrarme por el suelo, ante el resto de personas de la sala, que se habían quedado completamente congeladas al ver aquella escena. Aquellos escasos metros fueron la distancia más larga que había recorrido en toda mi vida. Había algo que sabía, algo que había contemplado y que era mi única esperanza.

Cuando llegué a su altura, sentí que había pasado una eternidad. Toda mi vida había pasado delante de mis ojos, y en ella estaban incluidos todos mis errores. Y me juré a mí misma, que este no sería otro de ellos. El camino hacia el amor no es fácil, es duro. Los finales felices existen, y hay que luchar para ganárselos. Y yo no podía aceptar la derrota. Esta vez no.

Cuando llegué a su altura, con las rodillas ensangrentadas y las manos completamente agotadas, me detuve un momento a contemplarla. A contemplar sus cabellos rubios, tan hermosos como finas hebras de oro. Puse mi mano sobre su rostro, mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

_ Te dije que cuando te diese nuestro primer beso, deseaba que fueses tú misma. Y ahora lo eres._ Mi rostro se acercó lentamente al suyo._ Te amo Emma Swan…

Mis labios besaron los suyos, y sentí como algo recorría mi cuerpo como un relámpago. Escuché a mi madre exclamar un hechizo y luego una luz cegadora me invadió, y fui totalmente incapaz de ver nada más que el vacío. Pero mientras todo se desvanecía, no dejé de besar a aquella mujer. No dejé de besar a la que por siempre sería, después de Daniel, mi único amor verdadero.

_Henry Mills/El claro en el Bosque._

No me parecía justo que mi madre y Anzu se enfrentaran solas al peligro mientras me dejaban a cargo del capitán. ¿No se suponía que él era peligroso? ¿Entonces por qué me dejaban con él? Yo debería haberlas acompañado y haberme enfrentado a Cora con ellas. Y sin embargo aquí estábamos, esperando a las dos mujeres de las que todo dependía.

_ ¿A ti tampoco te hace gracia quedarte en tierra, verdad grumete?

_ Pues no, no me hace ninguna gracia. Siempre me dejan de lado aunque saben que puedo ayudar. Sin mí no se habría roto el hechizo.

_ Escúchame, chico._ Me dijo el capitán, tomando asiento sobre una roca._ Una vez cometí un error, y asumí un papel que no me correspondía. Y por esa causa perdí lo más importante para mí. Si tu madre quiere que estés aquí es por una razón. Y aunque no nos haga gracia vamos a tener que aguantarnos y esperar aquí.

_ Ahora no hablas como un pirata._ Me quejé.

_ ¿Y qué sabrás tú de piratas aparte de lo que lees en los libros?

Iba a contestarle algo cuando vi acercarse a Anzu sujetando una cuerda. Tiró, y en el otro extremo estaba Cora atada por las manos. Me llevé una sorpresa, no porque la hubieran vencido, sino porque la malvada bruja estaba llorando a lágrima viva. Me asusté, y un oscuro presentimiento hizo presa de mí. No podía ser que lo que estaba imaginando fuese cierto.

_ ¿Dónde están Emma y Regina?_ Pregunté, con la cabeza baja.

Anzu se acercó a mí, y me dirigió esa mirada que los adultos tienen cuando las cosas van muy mal. No sabía lo que había pasado en aquel castillo, pero estaba seguro de que no me iba a gustar. Y las palabras de Anzu no hicieron más que confirmármelo.

_ Henry, tengo malas noticias.


	11. La Reina De La Luz y Las Sombras

_Regina Mills/?_

Escuchaba el sonido del mar y sentía el tacto de la arena bajo mis manos. El olor a sal en el aire, me daba una idea bastante clara del tipo de lugar en el que debía estar. Pero no quería abrir los ojos, no para encontrarme de nuevo sola. Entonces noté una suave caricia sobre mis labios.

_ Yo también te amo, Regina.

Abrí mis ojos como platos cuando la escuché. Estaba viva, estaba bien, y estaba a mi lado. La miré a los ojos y ella sonrió, como si mi sorpresa le causase risa. La rodeé con los brazos y la estreché con fuerza, aún incapaz de creerme que lo hubiese conseguido, que al fin estuviésemos juntas.

_ ¿Cómo…?_ pregunté

_ ¿Cómo es que estamos vivas? Tú me salvaste a mí, y yo te salvé a ti. Cuando me besaste.

Se sonrojó un poco, y supe que yo también debía estarlo. Había sido un momento muy dramático en nuestras vidas. Pero ahora, mientras nos encontrábamos tiradas sobre la arena en una playa de un lugar que desconocía totalmente, no podía menos que sentirme genial.

_ ¿Sabe algo… señorita Swan?_ le pregunté, mientras miraba el mar.

_ ¿Qué, señorita Mills?_ Me respondió, alzando una ceja.

_ Los besos son como el agua del mar que estamos contemplando.

_ ¿Qué?_ Me preguntó, desubicada.

_ Un beso tuyo es como un trago de agua salada._ Dije, tomando su rostro entre mis manos._ No importa cuánto beba, siempre querré más.

Cerré los ojos y volví a unir sus labios a los míos, sintiéndome plena de espíritu. Nunca antes me había sentido tan feliz, ni tan siquiera cuando Daniel y yo nos encontrábamos en los establos. Porque esta vez no tenía miedo, esta vez mi madre no podría separarnos.

_Anzu Stealer/El Claro del Bosque._

_ No las he matado, lo juro. Las he enviado a otro mundo. Tenía un solo conjuro y yo quería… evitar que estuviesen juntas._ dijo Cora, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

_ Yo no me fio de ella._ Dijo Garfio, con la mano en la empuñadura de la espada.

_ Pues yo sí._ intervine, ante la atónita mirada de los chicos._ Sé bien cuando alguien me miente, y no es el caso.

Pensé que devolverle a Cora su corazón era el mejor castigo que podía sufrir tras asesinar a su propia hija. Sin embargo, sabiendo que estaba viva, quizás debería haberle hecho caso a Pocahontas y haberle mordido el cuello hasta dejarla seca.

_ Quiero volver a traerla. Estaba equivocada. Lo he estado todos estos años.

_ Las cosas se ven de un modo distinto con el corazón en el pecho. ¿Verdad?_ le dije, con sorna.

_ No vamos a conseguir nada mirándonos la una a la otra. Sabes cómo soy, tú me hiciste. Así que haz el favor de soltarme para que podamos salvar a mi hija.

_ Suéltala, Killian.

_ Anzu, dime que no hablas en serio.

_Discordia/Hospital de Storybrooke._

No tuvieron más remedio que dejarme pasar, pues de haberse negado les habría destrozado con un chasquido de mis dedos. Y ahora estaba delante de mi enemigo, del que me había quitado a la persona que amaba cuando se rompió la maldición. Le miré, y una sonrisa perversa adornó mi rostro.

_ Buenas tardes Jefferson. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Peor, espero.

_ ¿Has venido a matarme, acaso?_ me preguntó el sombrero, con esa expresión ligeramente enloquecida que le caracterizaba.

_ Si quisiese matarte, ya estarías muerto. Mi deseo es que sufras. Como me has hecho sufrir a mí.

Le puse la mano en el pecho y empezó a convulsionar repetidamente. El ritmo cardíaco se desestabilizó y empezó a gritar, acorde a los pitidos de las máquinas que resolvían su ritmo cardíaco y su respiración. Pero cuando parecía que iba a dejar el mundo de los vivos, lo solté.

_ Voy a recuperar a Anzu… sea o no tu esposa. Y tú vas a pagar por haberla apartado de mi lado.

_ Estás tan enferma que ni tan siquiera te das cuenta de que lo estás.

_Fay/La Fortaleza Oscura._

Mi ama no está. Y con ello siento un gran vacío en mi pecho. Mi labor es protegerla del mal, y he fracasado. Si pudiese sentir la más mínima emoción, probablemente me sentiría decepcionada conmigo misma. Recogí mi espada del suelo, y la coloqué en su vaina, que yacía en la misma posición en la que mi ama se había desvanecido. Mi base de datos me dejaba claro que debía encontrar a sus amigos, pues eran los únicos capacitados para salvar a Regina.

Normalmente podía trasportarme allí donde mi ama estuviese, pero para hacerlo, ella debía llevar la espada consigo. Se me hacía extraño cargar la espada de la que emanaba mi propio poder, pero era una información que analizaría más tarde, pues mis menesteres personales no tenían ninguna importancia.

Me deslicé por el castillo, atravesando paredes y corredores. Había rastreado el olor de la vampiresa que acompañaba a mi señora y sabía dónde podía encontrarla. Y así lo hice al cabo de un tiempo. Aunque no estaba sola. Se encontraba con el pirata, la bruja llamada Cora y el hijo de mi ama. Anzu me miró a los ojos unos instantes, y yo supe de inmediato lo que tenía que hacer.

Puse la espada delante de mí y se la ofrecí. Ella dio un paso atrás, gesto que no comprendí. La espada era uno honor que le brindaba. Un honor que podría llevar hasta que volviese a encontrar a mi verdadera ama. Yo misma era incapaz de sin subsistir sin alguien a quien proteger.

_ Le ruego que tome la espada, maestra Anzu. Es el único modo de llegar hasta mi ama.

_ ¿Y por qué ella?_ Intervino el pirata, indignado.

_ Ella es la única de todos los presentes digna de blandirla.

Y era cierto. Tanto la bruja como el pirata guardaban oscuridad en su corazón. Y El niño era demasiado Joven como para poder llevarla. La vampiresa, a pesar de ser una criatura engendrada por magia negra, tenía el corazón puro y la mente limpia.

Finalmente se decidió a acercarse y tomar el mango entre sus manos. En cuando lo tocó, supe que estaba en lo cierto, ya que las probabilidades tan sólo eran del 98%, y a pesar de ser altas existía la posibilidad de error. Desenfundó la espada y se quedó mirándola unos instantes. El arma resplandeció unos instantes antes de que la vampiresa volviese a enfundarla.

_ ¿Y ahora cómo encontramos a Regina y Emma?_ Me preguntó.

_ La probabilidad de encontrar a mi ama es del 85% si se atraviesa con éxito el plano de los espectros.

_ No sé por qué, me temía que diría algo así._ Finalizó Cora.

_Roja/El Local de la Abuelita_

Lucrezia no tenía ni idea de cómo cuidar una niña, así que me había tocado hacer el papel con la pequeña Grace. Por si alguien se lo pregunta, yo no me quejaba precisamente. Esa era una niña que cualquiera se comería a besos. Se comportaba muy bien, y se percibía en ella el gran amor que profesaba a su familia. Jamás había visto una niña que quisiese tanto estar con sus padres.

Allí estábamos, tomándonos un té helado mientras hablábamos de la vuelta de Anzu, y de la pronta recuperación de Jefferson. Yo intentaba desviar el tema hacia cualquier otra cosa, pero ella insistía en que le hablase de su madre, con la que sólo había pasado 5 años de su vida. Finalmente tiré la toalla y me dispuse a hablar de Anzu, cuando la puerta se abrió.

Aquello no habría sido algo a tener realmente en cuenta, de no ser porque la puerta salió despedida de sus goznes y golpeó contra la barra, haciéndose añicos. Debía ser la segunda vez en ese mes que pasaba algo así. La gente de nuestro seguro estaba que trinaba.

No obstante, el asunto realmente relevante era la mujer que acababa de entrar. Si había alguien a quien tenía que tener alejada de Grace esa era Discordia. Me levanté de la mesa rápidamente y me puse en medio para protegerla, pero la diosa se rió.

_ ¿Tú tratas de detenerme? ¿En pleno día tras una noche de Luna nueva? Haznos un favor a las dos y quítate de en medio.

_ Antes prefiero morir.

_ Creo que no me has oído, te he dicho que te quites de en medio.

Sentí como si una gran mano me hubiese abofeteado, lanzándome contra la pared que tenía a mi izquierda. Me incorporé como pude, pues aún no había llegado a Grace. Pero cuando traté de acercarme, sentí como una fuerza terriblemente poderosa, acompañada de un gran dolor, me forzaba a flexionar las rodillas y a mantenerme en una posición que me humillaba totalmente, casi arrodillada ante ella. La miré con los ojos teñidos de amarillo, tratando de liberarme con todas mis fuerzas, pero fue inútil.

_ ¡Grace! ¡Corre! ¡Por lo que más quieras, Corre!

Pero los pies de Grace también estaban pegados al suelo, a pesar de que ella estaba en pie. Podía ver el verdadero terror en sus ojos, al igual que la locura en los ojos de aquella mujer, que se sacaba un cetro del cinturón y lo sostenía con la mano derecha.

_ No te saldrás con la tuya. Mis padres te detendrán.

_ Oh… ¿Tú crees? ¿Tu padre me meterá en su sombrero mágico y me hará desaparecer?

_ ¡Sí! ¡Él no dejará que me hagas daño!

_ ¿Tienes mucha fe en él, verdad?_ continuó la Diosa.

_ ¡Por supuesto!

_ ¿Y le quieres más que a nada, verdad?

_ ¡Más que a nada en este mundo!_ dijo la niña, desafiante.

Discordia colocó el cetro delante de los ojos de Grace y este resplandeció, con un brillo dorado que me dejó ciega. Sin embargo, pude llegar a distinguir que la niña no cerraba los ojos, sino que se quedaba mirando al cetro fijamente, incluso después del fogonazo. Discordia tenía una sonrisa que me daba escalofríos.

_ Dime pequeña… ¿A quién quieres más que a nada en este mundo?_ Repitió la diosa. Pregunta que se me hizo absurda.

_ A ti, por supuesto._ contestó la niña, sin dejar de mirar el cetro.

_ ¿Verdad que tienes fe en mí más que en nadie? ¿Verdad que tú confías en mí?

_ ¡Por supuesto!_ contestó la niña tajante, mirando a Discordia como si se sintiese ofendida.

_ Esa es mi pequeña_ dijo, extendiendo una mano que Grace cogió sin dejar de sonreír, y sin vacilación.

Quise gritar, decirle a Grace la verdad, pero ningún sonido salía de mis labios. Cuando salió cogida de la mano de su madrastra parecía incapaz de percibirme. Y no fue hasta momentos después cuando recuperé la movilidad. Salí fuera, tratando de seguirlas, pero fuera no estaban. Aporreé el suelo y grité frustrada, porque no había nada que pudiese hacer. Parecía que nadie podía detener los deseos de los dioses.

_Anzu Stealer/El mundo de los espectros._

Un lugar para los espíritus en tránsito. Un plano de existencia más bien, uno que conectaba dos mundos, el de los vivos y el de los muertos. Y en este caso debíamos usarlo como pasaje entre dos mundos para los vivos. Parecía que nos encontrábamos en una nueva versión de la fortaleza oscura. No obstante, los espíritus nos desmentían esa afirmación. Y aunque la mayoría nos ignoraba, otros tantos nos perseguían.

Cora había sido acosada múltiples veces por diferentes espectros. A mí algunos me habían mirado con resquemor, y yo les había sonreído de vuelta. Había matado a muchas personas en mi vida como vampiresa, mas casi siempre había sido dulce hasta el último momento. La crueldad de Cora no había sido heredad por mí, eso estaba claro.

La espada nos guiaba en el camino. Un resplandor dorado nos servía de guía a través de su hoja. Nos guió hasta una cámara en la que se observaba una cerradura. Y en ella había alguien, como un custodio, como una guardiana. Y al observarla tuve que echarme hacia atrás y esconderme.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?_ preguntó Henry.

_ Que esa es Cleopatra_ Dije, tajante.

_ ¿Y qué?_ intervino el pirata, alzando una ceja._ Estoy seguro de que podemos ganarnos su favor.

_ Yo no estoy tan segura._ Terció Anzu._ Está aquí porque yo la maté.


	12. El trono de un reino perdido

_Emma Swan/La playa_

Nunca me había sentido tan viva como aquellos días. Sencillamente había comprendido que lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz era tener a Regina. Me sorprendió la facilidad con la que ella se adaptaba a estar con tan poco. A decir verdad, me solía decir que con usar las piernas ya se sentía contenta. Hoy estaba muy contenta porque había encontrado dos cocos y los llevaba a nuestro campamento base.

Sin embargo al llegar me sentí empequeñecida, dado lo que Regina tenía ya preparado. Había algo sobre las llamas que habíamos creado al día anterior. Parecía un animal pequeño, probablemente un conejo, al que Regina daba vueltas. Se giró y nos miramos a los ojos con sendas sonrisas.

Supe que una parte de mí la había querido desde el primer momento, a pesar de que me tratase como a un zapato viejo. La fuerza de sus palabras, su carácter implacable. Una parte de mí, siempre lo había encontrado fascinante. Regina era una mujer que luchaba por lo que quería. Y por eso, en cuanto la vi entrar en palacio con el objetivo de buscarme, supe que Cora no podría detenerla.

_ Regina…

_ ¿Ocurre algo Emma?_ me preguntó, con una sincera mirada de preocupación.

_ ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que me querías?_ le pregunté, un tanto sonrojada.

_ Cielo, esa es una pregunta complicada._ Respondió la morena._ Aunque creo que si tuviese que decir cuándo fue el primer momento en que comencé a admirarte, me sería más sencillo responderte.

_ ¿Admirarme? ¿Y por qué ibas tú a admirarme?

_ Cuando mi madre me arrebató el amor de mi vida, me derrumbé. Cuando fui incapaz de impedir que tu madre fuese feliz, me derrumbé e hice algo que pasé mucho lamentando. Cuando creí que Henry iba a dejarnos… me derrumbé y fui incapaz de hacer nada bien. Pero tú te mantuviste fuerte. Y por eso él está vivo.

_ No tenía ni idea de que pensases eso de mí.

_ Bueno, no es algo que alguien esperaría que la reina malvada pudiese pensar.

_ Deja de llamarte así. Tú ya no eres la reina malvada, de acuerdo. Ya no eres la mujer que lanzó esa maldición. Y estás arrepentida de haberlo hecho.

_ En eso te equivocas. Si volviese atrás, lanzaría la maldición otra vez.

_ ¿Y por qué harías eso?_ le espeté, asustada.

_ Porque si no hubiese lanzado ese hechizo._ Puso su mano sobre mi rostro y sonrió. No pude evitar corresponderla._ Jamás te habría conocido, y no me habría enamorado de ti.

Nos besamos una vez más, infundidas en el calor que la otra nos proporcionaba. Pero fuimos interrumpidas por un grito desgarrador que nos forzó a ponernos en pie al mismo tiempo.

_Cora/El mundo de los Espectros._

Sólo había una manera de llegar hasta mi hija, y no iba a dejar que la sometiesen a votación. Me presenté ante Cleopatra, con mi miraba sensiblemente altiva, y la antigua reina de Egipto me observó unos instantes antes de descender y clavar sus transparentes ojos en mí.

_ ¿Quién eres y cómo te atreves a presentarme en mi presencia? ¿Acaso crees que te permitiré volver al mundo de los vivos? Te arrancaré la vida por cometer semejante desfachatez.

_ Mi nombre es Cora. Y yo en vuestro lugar calmaría vuestra mano, pues poseo algo que os interesa.

_ ¿Y qué puedes tener tú que pueda ser del interés de una reina entre los fantasmas? Tú, una simple mortal.

Me estaba exaltando, porque desde que me juré a mí misma que conseguiría que todos se arrodillasen ante mí, nadie me había hablado de semejante manera. Pero sin embargo, mi vida estaba en juego y aunque mi corazón, de vuelta en mi pecho, me gritaba que dijese lo pensaba, conseguí serenarme de nuevo y hacer aparecer mi regalo para Cleopatra con un chasquido de dedos.

_ Tengo a la persona que os arrancó la vida.

_ ¡Maldita seas, Cora! ¡No sé cómo pude fiarme de ti! Eres un monstruo._ Exclamaba Anzu, mientras pataleaba inútilmente para zafarse de mi conjuro.

_ Mi hija es lo único que importa. Sólo soy lo que has hecho de mí.

Cleopatra pareció olvidarme en cuanto vio a la vampiresa. La alzó por el cuello y sonrió como una auténtica desquiciada, destrozando su legendaria belleza.

_ Tú… aún sigues viva. Tantos siglos te he esperado en esta posición… y ahora estás al fin aquí._ dijo, cruzándole la cara a Anzu._ Y viva además.

_ Pues mátame y acabemos de una vez._ Le dijo Anzu, como desafío.

_ No, no voy a matarte. Voy a recobrar lo que me robaste… Un cuerpo bello en el que vivir, un imperio que gobernar… Tú me darás todo eso y más.

Los ojos de Anzu brillaron con temor cuando la reina empujó su mandíbula y se acercó. Por un momento dio la impresión de que la estaba besando. Pero esa impresión desapareció rápidamente en cuanto vi que el cuerpo de la reina estaba empequeñeciendo, o más bien, su esencia etérea se introducía en el cuerpo de Anzu. Cuando terminó, tosió un par de veces y la vampiresa se giró hacia mí. Sus ojos, habitualmente marrones, rojos cuando se enfurecía, ahora mostraban un brillo verdoso, el mismo que el de los fantasmas.

_ Libérame._ Me ordenó. Y yo lo hice. Sospechaba que Cleopatra iba a querer el cuerpo de Anzu, y de hecho, aquello formaba parte de mi plan.

_ ¿Me llevaréis ahora con mi hija, majestad?

_ No tengas tanta prisa, Cora._ Me dijo, mientras se observaba en un espejo y maquillaba el rostro que yo una vez llevé en mi juventud._ Soy la reina de Egipto, no puedo mostrarme tan descuidada como mi vulgar asesina.

Se llevó las manos al cuerpo que acababa de robar y lo acarició. Pude ver como formaba una expresión de deleite en su rostro. Me sorprendió que se adaptase tan pronto a cargar con el rostro de la mujer que la había asesinado y que había odiado tantos siglos. Supuse que era porque Anzu era una mujer hermosa. Cuando tuve su rostro sentí lo que era ser admirada. Y realmente era algo que extrañaba.

_ Muy bien, ya puedo guiarte con tu hija.

_ Supongo que no te importará que lleve a dos prisiones conmigo. ¿Verdad?

_ En absoluto. Lo que necesites.

Henry parecía sentirse derrotado, y el pirata me miraba con genuino desprecio. Cleopatra se desentendió de mi nieto, y miró al pirata con interés.

_ Cora no me puedo creer que nos hayas vendido es tan…

_ ¿Propio de ti, Garfio?_ exclamé, observando como la reina le rondaba.

_ Quizás cuando salgamos de aquí pueda divertirme un poco con tu amigo. ¿Supongo que no te importará, Cora?

_ Faltaría más, majestad._ Le dije, mientras tiraba de las cadenas que sujetaban a los dos.

_ Pensé que también había esperanza para ti. Y estaba equivocado._ Dijo Henry, mirándome con los ojos encendidos.

_ Pronto comprenderás que esto lo hago por tu bien, Henry. Muy pronto.

Cleopatra comenzó a andar y yo la seguí, con verdadera parsimonia, pues ella no parecía tener la menor prisa en resolver la situación a nuestro favor. Yo, por mi parte. Tendría que mantenerme firme para que mi plan saliese bien y mi hija fuese feliz.

_Jefferson/Colegio de Storybrooke_

Aunque ya había salido del hospital, no dejaba de estar inquieto, sabía que algo malo estaba ocurriendo, y debía averiguar que era. Grace no había venido a visitarme una sola vez en la última semana, y eso no era propio de ella. Por eso cuando la vi salir de clase de una pieza me sentí terriblemente aliviado. Sin embargo, cuando pensé que iba a rodearme con los brazos, ella pasó de largo, sin siquiera mirarme.

_ ¡Grace!_ La llamé, y ella se giré.

_ ¿Quería algo señor?

Tuve una intensa sensación de que estaba viviendo un suceso repetido cuando me dirigió aquella pregunta. Y cuando me miró, supe que no me recordaba, que otra vez había perdido la memoria. Pensé que quizás hubiese cruzado la linde del pueblo, pero había respondido a su verdadero nombre. Sin embargo, no tuve que esperar demasiado para obtener respuesta. Ella, confusa por mi silencio, se apartó de mí y se dirigió hacia los brazos de la última persona que yo deseaba que la tocase, Discordia.

_ Buenas tardes, mami._ La saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

_ Grace, cariño. ¿Puedes esperar en el coche un momento? Tengo que hablar con alguien.

La niña asintió y yo vi cómo se sentaba en un banco algo alejado. Discordia se acercó a mí, pero yo fui más rápido al abordarla, coger el cuello entre mis manos y estrangularla. Su deseo de quitarme todo lo que yo amaba me había terminado por sacar de quicio.

_ Aprieta un poco más, le estás dando un gran ejemplo a Grace.

_ ¿Qué le has hecho? ¿Le has borrado la memoria?

_ Tan sólo sobre ti, no te inquietes.

_ No puedes hechizarla para que te quiera. No se puede conjurar el amor._ Le dije, con una risita enloquecida.

_ No lo he hecho. Tan sólo he robado el amor que te tiene a ti, cómo tú hiciste con Anzu. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo una hija a la que mimar.

Las observé alejarse juntas, sabiéndome incapaz de hacer nada. No podía herir a Discordia, y sabía que tampoco podría hacer nada para que Grace volviese. Necesitaba a Anzu. Ella era la única que podía deshacer semejante entuerto.

_Cora Mills/El mundo de los espectros._

Ya estábamos cerca de la salida, o al menos eso era lo que Cleopatra decía. Estaba contenta porque mi plan estaba saliendo tal y cómo yo había planeado. Sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar que algo iba mal. Y no tardarían en confirmarse mis sospechas.

_ La salida está por…_ Cleopatra comenzó la frase, pero no pudo terminarla.

_ ¿Estáis bien, majestad?

_ Oigo… una voz… un martilleo en mi cabeza.

Se llevó las manos a las sienes, tratando de sanarse las sienes, cuando lanzó un grito de genuino dolor y se desplomó. Yo no me moví de mi sitio. Se llevó las manos a la cara, sin dejar de gritar, no había visto a una persona sufrir tanto durante toda mi vida. Y cuando vi sus ojos teñirse de rojo lo vi claro.

_ ¡Sal de mi cuerpo, Ramera!

Abrió la boca y empezó a vomitar, aunque no se trataba de materia sólida o líquida. Las arcadas solamente expulsaban del cuerpo humo negro, que se iba acumulando. Tras al menos un minuto, el cúmulo tomó la forma de Cleopatra, y la vampiresa desenvainó la espada, cuyo brillo espantó al fantasma, de vuelta a su guarida, lanzando un grito desgarrador.

_ ¡Estarás contenta, Anzu! ¡Te has cargado mi plan!

_ ¿Cuál, regalarle mi cuerpo a una lunática?_ Se quejó, colocando la espada sobre mi cuello.

_ ¡No! Mi objetivo era que nos llevaran donde estaban Regina y Emma y luego deshacernos de ella. Pero no podía contároslo porque cuando robase tu cuerpo podría leer vuestros pensamientos. Os lo juro.

Chasqueé los dedos y las cadenas desaparecieron. Sabía que Anzu me creería, porque ella sabía que no estaba mintiendo. Cuando le había dicho a Henry que aquello era por su bien, también lo había sido, aunque no en el sentido que él esperaba.

_ ¿Y cómo salimos de aquí, entonces?_ Preguntó Garfio.

_ Oh, eso es fácil._ Dijo Anzu, dando un tajo a la nada con la espada.

_Regina Mills/La playa_

No podía dejar de devorar los labios de Emma. Realmente había acertado al definir nuestros besos como tragos de agua salada. La besaba, y ella me besaba a mí. Casi nos olvidábamos de comer o dormir. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevábamos allí, pero mi ropa estaba hecha jirones y la suya también. Nos separamos un instante, y luego volvimos a acurrucarnos para darnos calor.

_ Si se me disculpa por interrumpir, esta es una imagen que llevo un tiempo esperando ver.

Ambas nos pusimos alerta cuando escuchamos aquella voz. Pensamos que podría ser algún ser de las tinieblas, o un ogro muy listo. ¿Quién sabía la clase de monstruos que había en ese reino que hasta el momento nos había parecido paradisíaco?

_ Creo que no me había alegrado nunca tanto de verte, Garfio._ Le dije, observando que no estaba solo.

Henry se echó sobre nosotras, y ambas lo abrazamos. Eso solucionaba el problema de cómo decirle que estábamos juntas, desde luego. Anzu estaba sorprendemente seria, y cerrando la comitiva se encontraba nada más y nada menos que mi madre, ante lo que alcé una ceja.

_ No te preocupes por ella, Regina._ Me dijo Anzu._ Ahora está reformada.

_ Tardaré un tiempo en poder fiarme de ella, si es lo que pretendes.

_ En este momento tenemos problemas más graves.

_ ¿Qué problemas?_ preguntó Emma

_ Algo grande se cuece en Storybrooke.


	13. Requiem

_Regina Mills/Casa Mills_

Estábamos de vuelta en casa, y por fin estaba bien vestida. Volvía a sentirme como la alcaldesa de Storybrooke, si bien no como la reina malvada. Estaba feliz de volver a mi vida. Habíamos llegado directamente a mi casa, y aún no habíamos visto cuál era la situación. No quería mirar por la ventana, porque sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera la ilusión se desvanecería, pero tenía que hacerlo. Emma se me adelantó. Y fue francamente desgarrador.

La ciudad estaba destrozada por completo, y por las calles andaban lo que parecían ser muertos vivientes. Seres sin carne o piel, simples montones de huesos con armadura, espada y escudo. Una imagen devastadora y enfermiza que no creí que tuviese que llegar a ver en mi vida. Emma tenía los ojos llorosos, y acerté a pensar que estaba preocupada por sus padres.

_ Están bien, Emma. Si yo no pude con ellos, esto tampoco.

Se acercó a mí y me rodeó con los brazos, buscando consuelo. Aquello la superaba, pues normalmente era una mujer fuerte e independiente, pero pensar que sus padres podrían haber fallecido, debía ser doloroso. A pesar de todo, yo estaba segura de que no era así. Mi madre no participó de nuestra conversación, y Anzu tampoco, al parecer deseaban dejarnos intimidad.

_Roja/La Biblioteca_

Podía observar que todos estaban apiñados, asustados. Y no me extrañaba. Las criaturas que Discordia había convocado nos habían aterrorizado a todos. Las observaba fuera, rondar por las calles, buscándonos. Sin embargo, repentinamente pude observar algo extraño. Todos comenzaron a correr en una sola dirección. Y por un momento pensé que habrían encontrado a algún alma desamparada. Sin embargo, pronto de me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada, de que lo que estaban haciendo era muy distinto.

Estaban huyendo. Y tardé unos instantes en ver de qué se trataba. Llegaban fogonazos de luz, que atravesaban a las almas errantes, convirtiéndolas en poco más que montones de polvo. Escuché un relincho, y un caballo negro apareció, recortado en la distancia, aproximándose. No lograba distinguir a su jinete, o al menos no lo hice al principio. No hasta que me percaté de que se trataba de una amazona en lugar de un jinete.

_ Chicos. ¡Regina ha vuelto y está derrotando a los espectros!_ Exclamé.

_Regina Mills/Plaza de Storybrooke_

Localizar a la gente había sido más difícil de lo que había creído. A pesar de todo, la espada cortaba a aquellas criaturas como si se tratase de mantequilla, y cuando abrí las puertas de la biblioteca me recibieron con algo que no había esperado en absoluto. Una ovación, como si realmente fuese una heroína que regresaba victoriosa de la batalla. Pero yo no me sentía así.

_ Ya basta._ les pedí, serena._ Habrá tiempo para eso más adelante. Ahora tenemos otros asuntos que tratar.

_ Déjalos que te aclamen un poco más, que te lo mereces.

_ ¡Emma!_ Exclamó un coro de voces al unísono.

_ ¡La has encontrado!_ Exclamó Blanca.

_ ¿Acaso lo dudabas?_ Le espeté, mirándolos a ella y a su marido con una ceja alzada. Por una vez era yo la que terminaba esas palabras que tantas veces se habían repetido en esa familia, y me sentía bien por ello.

_Discordia/El Ayuntamiento_

Ahora todos sentían mi dolor. No era justo que yo tuviese que sentirlo por toda la eternidad. Tan sólo había sido capaz de amar dos veces a lo largo de mi vida, y ninguna de ellas había salido bien. Me negaba a conservar tan sólo un vago recuerdo y una rosa de cristal como la primera vez. Quería algo más. Esta vez quería una familia, la misma que había tenido durante veintiocho años. No creía que fuese una petición tan terrible.

_ Oye mamá…

_ ¿Sí Grace?

_ ¿Por qué has soltado a esos monstruos tan feos? ¿No hacen daño a la gente?_ Su mirada estaba aguada. Podía haber robado el amor que le sentía a su padre, pero no podía cambiar su código moral.

_ Tan sólo quiero llamar la atención de alguien, pequeña.

_ ¿De mi mami?_ preguntó, con al parecer algo más de alegría.

_ Claro… porque quiero que vuelva conmigo. ¿No es eso lo que tú deseas?

_ Sí… pero no necesitas hacer esto. Ella te escucharía. Ella siempre habla de ti, de lo mucho que te aprecia.

_ ¿Es eso cierto?

_ Sí, antes de salir, me pidió que cuidase de Lucrezia y de ti. También mencionó a un señor, aunque no recuerdo quién era._ dijo, esforzándose en llegar a un recuerdo que no alcanzaría.

Oí como las puertas de la alcaldía se abrían de sopetón y me tensé. Sabía que podía ser Anzu, aunque una parte de mí lo descartaba totalmente. Miré a Grace a los ojos y le di un beso en la frente. Había algo en los mortales, algo que había sentido durante veintiocho años y que ahora me estaba vetado recordar. Algo que los hacía especiales, que tenían y que los dioses no tendríamos jamás. Lo envidiaba.

Tal como esperaba, no era Anzu la que había llegado al Ayuntamiento. Al parecer la alcaldesa había vuelto para recoger sus cosas. Aunque la mujer que me contemplaba era distinta a la que había visto durante la maldición. Tenía una mirada decidida, que auguraba además una paz de espíritu envidiable.

_ Ahorrémonos sermones innecesarios, Regina. Las dos sabemos a lo que has venido, y no necesito que me lo anuncies.

_ He venido aquí a darte una última oportunidad para que depongas a tu ejército. No cometas mis mismos errores, Discordia. Deshaz esto antes de que lo lamentes.

_ No tienes idea de lo que hablas, Regina. Crees que ser la reina malvada es una gran carga, pero estás equivocada._ La corregí._ Yo he pasado una eternidad prisionera. Encadenada por mi propio cargo desde el mismo día en que fui engendrada. La diosa del odio, del dolor. La diosa del rencor engendrada por la noche. No voy a permitir que se me arrebate la única luz que he tenido en esta eterna e infernal existencia.

_ Me temo, querida, que eso es algo que estás haciendo tú sola.

Nos dedicamos una mirada y ambas desenvainamos. Ella su espada y yo la mía, mucho más pesada. Lanzó un mandoble un rayo de luz me golpeó en el brazo. Me llevé una gran sorpresa al sentir una quemadura, y aunque esta se cerró al momento me indicó algo que debía tener en cuenta. Realmente tenía capacidad para hacerme daño. Se lanzó en mi contra y bloqueé, lanzándola contra la pared.

La reina se puso en pie y alzó la espada, dispuesta a lanzar otro rayo, algo que no podía permitir, por lo que le lancé uno de los míos. Casi pude sentir cierto aroma a carne quemada cuando se desplomó. Sonreía satisfecha durante unos instantes, hasta que se volvió a poner en pie.

_ ¿Acaso no entiendes que no puedes ganar?

_ Tal vez… pero eso no significa que deje de intentarlo._ Me espetó la reina, con desafío.

_ ¿Por qué?_ Le pregunté sin más.

_ Una vez me rendí, y lo he lamentado durante el resto de mi vida. No volveré a hacerlo.

Alcé la mano, molesta, y lancé el que pensaba que sería el rayo definitivo. Pero entonces, algo ocurrió. La espada brilló, y una presencia se interpuso entre las dos. Una mujer, con el cabello azulado, y ojos fríos, que recibió mi ataque sin hacer el más mínimo gesto de dolor.

_ ¡Fay! ¿Qué estás haciendo?_ Exclamó Regina, con los ojos bien abiertos.

_ Mi propósito es proteger a mi ama._ Contestó, con voz mecánica._ Esa es mi máxima prioridad.

_ ¡Te matará!

_ Hay un 75% de probabilidades de que eso suceda. A pesar de ello, mi vida o bienestar no es prioritario. El vuestro lo es.

_ ¡Fay! ¡Detente! ¡Te lo ordeno!

No pude evitar bajar mi mano y detener mi rayo ante tal muestra de lealtad. La piel de la mujer se había quemado y se había caído, revelando una capa inferior azulada. Todo su cuerpo era un compuesto de piel azul y morada, igual que su piel y sus ropas. Su máscara humana se había desvanecido. Y lo que quedaba, era simple poder.

Sabía, que si ella levantase un dedo, incluso yo podría quedar reducida a un montón de cenizas. Pero del mismo modo sabía que no lo haría. Pues había dicho que su única labor era proteger a su dueña. Y entonces entendí qué tenían los humanos que yo no tenía. Voluntad, voluntad para lograr sus sueños, y sobreponerse a todo. Voluntad como para lograr que una diosa se convirtiese a sí misma en la sierva de uno de ellos.

_ Lo lamento, Ama Regina. No estaba capacitada para cumplir esa orden.

Observé como esos ojos azules, sin pupila ni iris, eran observados por lo de la reina. Regina se acercó, y sin ningún miedo o repulsión, sin ninguna vacilación, aferró a Fay y la abrazó.

_ Ama… He detectado un ligero aumento en la tasa de humedad de vuestro rostro.

_ Tan sólo estoy llorando. No es nada.

_ ¿Por qué lloráis? ¿Requerís que haga algo para que se detenga vuestro llanto?

_ No Fay, no es necesario que hagas nada. Tan sólo estoy feliz. ¿No lo estás, tú?

_ Lo siento mi ama… pero no poseo datos al respecto. Siento un calor en mi interior que no puedo calcular en mis registros.

Decidí que era mejor que las dejase solas. Yo misma tenía mucho que pensar y no tenía tiempo que perder. Me dirigí hacia el despacho de la alcaldesa, para pensar cuál sería el siguiente paso que debía dar. Pero allí, sentada en esa silla estaba ella. Estaba la pelirroja de mis sueños, la mujer que había provocado todo ello. Allí estaba Anzu.

_ Quiero que retires a tu ejército y liberes a mi hija de tu control._ Dijo, sin darme opción a decir nada.

_ ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Nada cambiará.

_ ¿Disculpa?

_ Tú me seguirás odiando, igual que haces ahora.

_ Yo no te odio, Selennaya.

El tono en que pronunció el nombre que había usado durante la maldición me derritió. Porque cuando me miró a los ojos, cuando sonrió, sentí que el mundo se me venía encima. Y otra vez, las mariposas de mi estómago empezaron a revolotear inquietas. Ella se acercó, me rodeó la cintura con uno de sus brazos y me miró a los ojos.

_ Selennaya… al margen de lo que pienses, o de lo que te hayan contado, yo sigo enamorada de ti.

_ ¿Y por qué no quieres estar conmigo? ¿Qué tiene el sombrerero que no tenga yo?

_ Haces la pregunta incorrecta.

_ ¿Y cuál es la correcta?

_ Debes preguntarte qué tenemos tú y yo que él no tiene.

_ No te sigo, Anzu. ¿Qué tengo yo que él no tiene?

_ Tiempo. Yo amo a Jefferson, tanto como te amo a ti. Y por eso quiero pasar cada instante de su vida junto a él. Porque a diferencia de ti y de mí, él y Grace envejecerán y morirán.

Yo asentí sin más. Anzu quería estar con su familia, y yo no podía formar parte de ella. Pero más adelante, podría hacerlo. Podía esperar unas décadas, pues no sería la primera vez que lo hiciese. Ella, para mi sorpresa, se acercó a mí, me dio un beso en los labios y se acercó a la puerta.

_ Adiós, Discordia.

Mientras la observaba marcharse, supe que obedecería lo que acababa de pedirme, y que me encargaría de que Zandramas, a la que había hecho cruzar la frontera, recuperase la memoria. No debía volver a interponerme con la familia de Anzu, ni tampoco en las vidas de los demás. Mis manos abrieron el primer cajón de la mesilla que había usurpado para aquellos días, y extraje una rosa de cristal.

Antes de la maldición, sólo había experimentado una vez algo que podría acercarse al amor, aunque nunca sabría si realmente lo era. Y ahora, aquel recuerdo me seguía atormentando. Anzu me había dejado claro que si quería podría cambiar como ella lo había hecho. Y quizás, podría llegar a ser feliz a su lado, a pesar de ser la diosa de la discordia. Observé la rosa una última vez y la dejé caer al suelo, observando como se hacía añicos.

_ Descansa en paz, mi amor…


	14. Finale

_Regina Mills/Casa Mills_

Al fin he logrado el verdadero objetivo de mi vida. Siempre había pensado que destruir a Blancanieves me haría feliz, pero estaba equivocada. Ahora por fin era feliz. Rumpelstiltskin se había equivocado. Si podía lograr que me quisieran. Sobretodo Emma. Que ahora me rodeaba con sus brazos. Habíamos dormido juntas, y esa sería la primera noche de muchas.

_ Te quiero…_ me susurró, mientras sentía su mano recorrer mi brazo.

_ Yo también te quiero, Emma._ Le dije, mirándola a los ojos. Notaba los rayos del sol tocar mi piel, y ese calor del amanecer me hacía querer quedarme en la cama.

_ Regina… hay algo que quiero pedirte._ me dijo, repentinamente seria.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?

_ Regina, quiero estar siempre contigo, cada instante de mi vida. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

_ Claro que lo sé… yo deseo lo mismo._ Le dije, acariciándole el cabello.

_ Regina, quiero adoptar una niña… Quiero intentar ser madre otra vez… Poder implicarme más, no como me pasó con Henry.

_ Emma, sería maravilloso que Henry pudiese tener una hermana._ Le dije, con una sonrisa en los labios._ Por supuesto que lo deseo. Quiero tener una hija que crezca sin temerme como a una reina malvada.

_ Pero prométeme que no la meterás en un armario mágico jamás.

_ Vaya, es una lástima porque siempre he querido conocer Narnia._ le dije, y me eché a reír.

_Discordia/El bosque._

El camino había terminado para mí. La observaba abrazar a su pequeña y ya no me sentía morir. Era extraño ver las cosas desde aquella nueva perspectiva, más madura y relajada. Sabía que la gente me miraría con recelo un tiempo, pero no me importaba. Me bastaba con tener paciencia y llegaría el momento en que alguien apreciaría quien era en realidad. Algo más que un espíritu errante, más que un demonio.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, seguía mirando a Anzu. A pesar de todo, podía tenerlo todo, si tenía paciencia. Me levanté del lugar en el que estaba sentada. Tenía que volver a casa. El camino se me hizo largo, ya que sentía deseo de andar y por eso no usé mis poderes. Cuando entré a casa noté una sensación extraña pero también familiar. Como un vacío, una extraña paz. Parecía como si todo el dolor y el rencor de la habitación hubiesen desaparecido.

Y entonces, sobre mi mesilla, la vi. Colocada en una vasija, ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado, había una rosa. Pero no una rosa cualquiera, se trataba de una rosa de cristal. Cuando la observé lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas. Porque eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Mi primer amor estaba en la ciudad, y sabía de mí.

_Roja/El local de la abuelita._

Todo estaba dispuesto. Toda la gente del pueblo había contribuido para la celebración. Una gran pancarta colgaba del techo, y estábamos todos reunidos. Hasta Cora estaba aquí. Me seguía dando repelús, pero si Anzu decía que no era malvada debía ser cierto, ya que Anzu podía leer en los sentimientos de la gente.

_ Eh, preciosa._ Exclamó una voz.

_ Tengo un nombre, chico-percha._ Le exclamé a Garfio. La verdad es que tenía algo que hacía que me enfadase con suma facilidad.

_ Casualmente yo también tengo uno que nadie quiere utilizar._ me dijo, con una mirada evaluadora._ Pero esa no es la cuestión.

_ ¿Y cuál es?

_ ¿A esto llamas Ron? He bebido cosas mejor destiladas por trolls.

_ No es mi problema que no tengas gusto, Killian Jones. ¿Acaso crees que el ron rancio de tu bodega es mejor que el mío?

_ Cuando quieras te lo demuestro.

_ Muy bien, mañana mismo._ Le dije, desafiante, y con una mirada de suficiencia.

_ Entonces supongo que es una cita._ dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

Iba a replicar algo, cuando las puertas se abrieron, la alcaldesa entró y todos gritaron "sorpresa", lo que me lo quitó de la mente. Regina parecía confusa, y se hacía extraño verla así. La habíamos temido y en parte odiado durante tanto tiempo, que ahora ovacionarla se nos hacía extraño.

_ ¿Qué celebramos?_ preguntó, ingenua.

_ ¡Celebramos que eres una heroína!_ Gritamos todos al unísono.

_Narrado en Tercera Persona/La Cripta de Maléfica._

Greg y Tamara se deslizaban por aquella superficie rocosa. Ambos sabían muy bien lo que estaban buscando. Con el detonador en sus manos podrían destruir Storybrooke y desterrar la magia de su mundo. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber sorteado a Maléfica, se tropezaron con otro obstáculo. Sentada sobre el ataúd de cristal había una mujer. Una mujer con el cabello de un tono rubio, cuyas orejas, apuntadas en su extremo, se movieron ligeramente al verlos.

_ Habéis hecho un gran trabajo, a decir verdad._ dijo ella, provocando sorpresa en ambos.

_ ¿De qué demonios hablas?_ Exclamó Tamara, con la pistola ya en la mano.

_ Suelta eso, puedes hacerte daño._ dijo ella, con una confianza escalofriante.

_ Da un paso y te vuelo la cabeza.

Ella se levantó y se puso en pie. Tamara no se lo pensó, disparó directamente entre las cejas, y no sintió ningún remordimiento cuando la mujer se desplomó. Pero cuando iba a guardar el arma, observó que se levantaba, y que toda seña del disparo en su cabeza había desaparecido.

_ Hicisteis un gran trabajo con la reina, pero ya no os necesito. Y no os quiero rondando por aquí. Así que Tamara, si haces el favor de quitarme a Greg de en medio, yo misma me ocuparé de ti.

Tamara mostró una expresión de auténtico pavor cuando vio que su propio cuerpo la traicionaba, cómo apuntaba a Greg a la cabeza y disparaba no una sino una y otra. No se detuvo hasta que el cargador estuvo vacío. No quería mirarlo, quería llorar en paz, pero sin embargo sus ojos seguían clavados en él.

_ No te preocupes, no te estará esperando mucho tiempo en el infierno.

_ ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres tú?_ Exclamó Tamara cuando la mujer se acercó y quedaron cara a cara.

_ Oh, querida, yo no soy un monstruo. Soy un demonio.

Tamara no pudo contestar, porque la mujer le había metido la mano en el torso y sus costillas se habían hecho trizas. Le había extirpado el corazón, pero no lo había hecho como Regina lo hacía. No había magia en ese acto, simplemente un cúmulo de fuerza brutal, que le destrozó las entrañas, mientras una última mirada que buscaba compasión iba perdiéndose en sus ojos, junto con el brillo que acompaña a la vida. La mujer de orejas puntiagudas miró el corazón que tenía en la mano y lo hizo arder con un simple gesto.

_ Dulces sueños chicos.

La mujer se agachó, dejó algo junto al cadáver de Tamara y se alejó de allí. Mientras avanzaba hacia el ascensor que la devolvería a la libertad, el objeto comenzó a brillar, reflejando una luz tenue, que nadie sabría calificar de donde provenía. Sin embargo, el brillo del objeto sería el único consuelo que tendrían esos dos cuerpos sin vida, pues nadie les velaría, nadie sabría jamás donde estaban. Y la única flor que jamás llegarían a dejar en sus tumbas sería el objeto que aquella mujer acababa de dejar en el suelo, una rosa de cristal.

* * *

**Bueno queridos fans. Aquí concluye mi historia. Ha sido un viaje que he disfrutado mucho. Debo decir que este es mi primer relato orientado a una pareja en concreto, y que no esperaba que fuese tan divertido hacerlo ^^. Aunque desde un principio escribir sobre Regina me resultó apasionante, y tengo ya otros proyectos que hacer con mi monarca favorita, aunque por el momento tengo otro trabajito que hacer antes. Espero poder contar con fans tan incondicionales como los que he tenido con este fic, porque la verdad es que no creo que me hubiese salido tan bien si no hubiese tenido ese apoyo. Os quiero a todos, y os mando un abrazo virtual. Hasta la próxima, os quiero *o***

**SombraSST**


End file.
